A Twist Of Fate
by Trippy Libby
Summary: Chapter 11! Two weeks after her defeat over the red queen, Alice finds herself missing Wonderland. But what of the king of Hearts? What new evil awaits our little emerald eyed beauty? Formaly, When Destiny Calls.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AMA or any of the characters.   
  
A/N: Okay, I'm revising this story and making a few changes here and there, and correcting some my grammer and spelling errors. I'm also lowering the rating, for obvious reasons. I want to take this time to thank Summoner Ami-chan, whose story Grin Of Desire inspired me to write this, and Vicc Sawyer who e-mailed me. I would also like to apologize to any reader whom I may have disappointed. Well I'll shut up and let you read now. Enjoy!  
By the way ~ means the character is thinking.  
  
  
  
Alice sat by the window in her room at the asylum watching two birds building a nest.  
  
~How cute. Reminds me of that screaming bird back in Wonderland. I ate a piece of mushroom and grew quite large and scared her. She accused me of being a serpent. ~  
  
Alice smiled at the fond memory, then sighed sadly. It had been two weeks since her victory over the red queen and was slowly starting to gain back her sanity. However, she found herself missing Wonderland.  
  
~I felt more at home in Wonderland than I ever will here. Even if I do become sane, I'll be feared, shunned, and hated. Whereas in Wonderland everyone would most likely say `welcome home Alice! ` And smother me in hugs and kisses and beg me to stay and never leave again. Especially White Rabbit and Cheshire Puss. ~  
  
Alice found herself wondering about the feline who spoke in riddle and helped her in the fight against the queen's armies.  
  
~And what of you Cheshire? How are you and the rest of Wonderland faring? Are you missing me much as I miss you, or do you no longer need me? You most likely don't now that Wonderland is free. ~  
  
Alice found herself on the verge of tears. She feared being forgotten and having to spend the rest of her life alone in the asylum.  
  
~I want to go back to Wonderland! I don't want to be all alone! ~ Alice thought miserably.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." Alice said weakly wiping away tears.  
  
The door opened and Alice's new nurse Mandy came in holding something behind her back.  
  
"Alice, I have something for you." Mandy said in her friendly voice.  
  
"Oh really? What is it?" Alice asked curiously.  
  
Mandy giggled and handed Alice her old toy rabbit.  
  
"I thought you might like to have this Alice. I know it must mean a lot to you." Mandy said.  
  
Alice was speechless for a moment and the tears that threatened to roll down began to take their toll.  
  
"Tha…Thank you Mandy." Alice said clutching the toy that had been taken away from her years ago.  
  
Mandy smiled and gave Alice a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"You're welcome child. Now try to get some rest, you have an appointment with Doctor Diaz in the morning." Mandy said.  
  
Alice nodded and headed for bed when a question popped into her head.  
  
"Mandy. Can I ask you something?" Alice said.  
  
"Of course dear, what is it?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Well, what happened to my other nurse D? Did she get fired or something?" Alice asked a glint of hope in her voice.  
  
Mandy had a look of pure disgust on her face at the mention of nurse D.  
  
"Yes, she did Alice. She was finally caught mistreating you two weeks ago while you were in a deep sleep. To be honest I'm glad. She finally got what she deserved, but let's not talk about that bitch anymore okay?" Mandy said.  
  
Alice smiled and nodded. She laid down in her bed and after wishing Mandy goodnight, she fell into a calm, peaceful sleep with her rabbit.  
  
Meanwhile back in Wonderland the Cheshire cat was watching Alice through a looking glass he had. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully.  
  
~Alice, dear Alice. If you only knew how much we all miss you. How much I miss you.~  
  
He sighed sadly as Alice's image faded to reveal his own teary eyed reflection. He knew he should be happy now that Wonderland was free. Sure he was relieved, but the truth was that ever since Alice left, he had been miserable.  
  
~Why do I feel this way? I knew Alice would go back after killing the queen, so why do I feel so miserable? ~  
  
~Maybe because you love her you mangy cat!~   
  
Cheshire gasped in shock at this sudden realization, but he knew it was true. He had fallen in love with Alice during the fight to save Wonderland.  
  
~Alice, how did I grow to love you? Sure, I always knew that I cared about you but, I never thought I would actually fall in love with you.~  
  
Tears began to stream down Cheshire's face. He didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
~What's the point? Fresh ones will just appear in their place.~ Cheshire thought bitterly.  
  
"Cheshire ol boy, why so glum? You usually have a big ol grin plastered on your face? What's the matter?" White Rabbit asked concern evident in his voice as he hopped up to Cheshire.  
  
"I miss her." Cheshire said. He turned his head to reveal his tear stained face and bloodshot eyes.  
  
"You love her, don't you Cheshire?" Rabbit asked making Cheshire blush a deep red and turn his away.  
  
"How did you know? Is it that obvious?" Cheshire asked.  
  
Rabbit sighed and adjusted his jacket.  
  
"Cheshire, my friend. It's obvious you have fallen for Alice while she fought to save us. The way you were always rubbing against legs, the way you would purr uncontrollably whenever she would pet you, and the way you would stare at her while she slept. I maybe a tight ass when it comes to time but, I'm not blind Cheshire, and I 'm not stupid." Rabbit said.  
  
"I never said you were Rabbit. I just, god I'd give anything to see her again!" Cheshire said.  
  
He looked in the looking glass again and Alice's image had reappeared.  
  
"I see they gave the toy rabbit back to her. Least they could have done." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire nodded in agreement. New tears began to fall down his face. Rabbit handed Cheshire a napkin and he accepted it gratefully. Rabbit had been the only one to ever see Cheshire cry, other than Alice.  
  
"Don't worry old chap. A very reliable source tells me that she wants to come back to Wonderland." Rabbit said hoping to cheer Cheshire up. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Really? She wants to come back? To visit or to...." Cheshire's voice trailed off.  
  
"Stay?" Rabbit said finishing the sentence for him.  
  
"I'm not sure about that. Rest assured though, that I'll keep you informed." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire smiled.  
  
"You always do, Rabbit. Thank you." Cheshire said  
  
"Don't mention it old friend. Now do try to get some rest, and for god's sake Cheshire, eat something! You need to get some meat back into those bones of yours!" Rabbit said.  
  
"I will Rabbit. You must be late for something, as usual. I've delayed you long enough buddy. Go take care of your business, I'll see you soon." Cheshire said.   
  
Rabbit hopped away. Cheshire sighed.  
  
~ Oh Alice. I can't wait to see you again. I hope this time you'll stay for good.~  
  
He saw some fish swimming in a near by lake and ran off to catch some to feed his starving and deprived body. Filled with new hope, he now wore the most sincere grin he ever had in his life.  
  
  
A/N: Well, that the first chapter. R&R to tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own AMA. I f I did, Alice and Cheshire would be together.  
  
A/N: Well here chapter 2. Thanks for your patience everyone.  
  
  
  
Alice woke up the next morning to the sound of two muttering voices just outside her door.  
  
~What's going on? Are they talking about me? ~  
  
Alice got out of bed and began to slowly walk toward her door when a shadowy image in her mirror caught her attention.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Alice asked herself as she drew closer to the mirror, momentarily forgetting the voices outside her room.  
  
"Alice." The image whispered.  
  
Alice took a closer look at the image and made the figure out to be a cat.  
  
"Alice." came the soft whisper again.  
  
~No. It's not possible! Is it? ~  
  
Alice stepped up to the mirror and ran her hand along the cool glass.  
  
"Alice. Come back to us, Alice. Come back to me!" it whispered.   
  
The image started to become clear and Alice gasped in shock when she realized who the figure was.  
  
"Cheshire Puss?" Alice asked hoping the image could hear her.  
  
"Alice. Why did leave us? Why did you leave me?!" Cheshire continued to whisper unaware that Alice was watching him.  
  
Alice could see the tears streaming down Cheshire's face. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying with purple bags underneath them from lack of sleep. He appeared to be so weak from lack of nourishment, and he no longer had a grin plastered on his face. Tears came to Alice's eyes and she gripped her chest in pain.  
  
~Oh god, Cheshire! Look what's happened to you! Is my absence really affecting you and the rest of Wonderland this much? ~  
  
The image of Cheshire then faded from the mirror to reveal Alice's own red and teary eyed reflection.  
  
"I'm sorry Cheshire. It really wasn't my fault. I never wanted to leave Wonderland, but my new nurse Mandy somehow forced me awake after I killed the red queen!" Alice sobbed into the mirror hoping against hope that he could hear her.  
  
Apparently he did, because his ears shot up and he stopped crying momentarily to see that Alice was looking right at him from her side of the looking glass. He smiled and walked over to the mirror where a smiling Alice awaited him.  
  
"Alice?" Cheshire asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, Cheshire it's me." Alice said.  
  
Cheshire's image than reappeared in Alice's mirror.  
  
"Alice, oh god Alice! We miss you so much!" Cheshire sobbed out.  
  
"I miss you all too. I want to go back to Wonderland, Cheshire. I hate it here! The only one who's nice is my new nurse Mandy. She forced me awake after I killed the red queen. I never wanted to leave, Cheshire!" Alice said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"How we long to have you come back, Alice! We want you to come home to us Alice! I want you home, with me. I've missed you most of all, save for Rabbit." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice was once again left speechless. She saw never this side of Cheshire before, sure, she saw him cry before but, not so badly. His face never gave him away but, it did now.  
  
"Cheshire, I've never seen you like this before. You look so weak and sick. Why?" Alice exclaimed.  
  
"I've barely eaten nor slept since you left. The lack of food and rest has begun to take its effect on me, Alice." Cheshire said his voice barley above a whisper.  
  
"Cheshire, please, you must eat and rest! You'll die if you go on like this!" Alice said.  
  
"I already did, Alice. When you left, part of me died inside." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice touched the looking glass hoping to be able to touch Cheshire but, to no avial.  
  
"It won't work, Alice. I already tried." Cheshire said and let out a pained sigh.  
  
"Cheshire, I..."  
  
Just as Alice was about to finish her sentence, her mirror shattered into a thousand little pieces.  
  
"No!!! Cheshire!!!" Alice screamed.  
  
"Alice!!" Cheshire's scream echoed in the asylum room.  
  
Alice screamed in rage and her eyes burned with malice. Her only link to Wonderland and those who loved her and been shattered along with heart.  
  
"God, you hate me, don't you?" Alice screamed.  
  
She fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
"Alice!" came a voice that seemed to come from outside.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Alice fumed.  
  
"Alice! Wake up, Alice!" the voice exclaimed.  
  
Alice felt herself began to shake violently all of sudden.  
  
"Alice, Alice! Wake up, sweetheart!" Mandy said shaking Alice.  
  
Alice awoke with a jolt and gasped.  
  
"Mandy? What happened?" Alice asked still shaking.  
  
"You were having a nightmare dear. I heard you screaming and rushed over to see if you were alright." Mandy said.  
  
Alice smiled. She was relieved it was only a nightmare and that Mandy had woken her up from it. She looked at the looking glass and saw it was still in one piece.  
  
"Yes, Mandy. I'm alright now. Thank you." Alice said genuinely grateful.  
  
"You're welcome dear. Do you think you can get back to sleep with out any sedatives?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Thank you, Mandy." Alice said.  
  
"I'll be at my desk if you need me, alright?" Mandy said.  
  
Alice nodded and lay back down. Seeing that Alice was fine, Mandy left and closed the door. Alice got up and over to her mirror.  
  
"Cheshire. I miss you and the rest of Wonderland so much." Alice said.  
  
She took off the horseshoe charm she wore for good luck that Cheshire had given her on her first visit to Wonderland when she was seven. She gave it a kiss and placed it on one of the mirror's polls.  
  
"I swear I'll find a way back to Wonderland, Cheshire. Don't worry, I'll be home soon." Alice said.   
  
With that said, Alice looked at the the clock and saw it was three in the morning and figured she could get about four more hours of sleep. She walked back to her bed and laid down after saying a small prayer and went to sleep.  
  
Her charm suddenly began to glow and lift itself from the mirror poll and somehow managed to disappear into the looking glass. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Alice.  
  
Cheshire was by the lake eating a few non-poisonous Snarks that he managed to kill.  
  
~Wow. I never thought Snarks could actually taste so good. ~ He thought as he munched happily.  
  
Just as he finished eating, he felt a familiar aura and nearly chocked on his food.  
  
"Could it be? Has she come back?" Cheshire asked himself.  
  
He followed the scent and saw a faint light in the sky disappear to reveal Alice's charm.  
  
~That's the charm I gave Alice when she was seven! What's it doing here? ~  
  
The charm floated in the air and Cheshire reached out to grab it.  
  
~I'll just hold on to it for her until she comes back. ~  
  
Just as he grabbed the charm it started to glow again, momentarily blinding him.  
  
~What the hell? I don't remember this charm ever being able to glow! ~  
  
Cheshire than felt his body twist and change. He crouched over in pain for a moment.  
  
~Oh my god! What's happening to me? ~  
  
After the pain subsided, he opened his eyes and saw that he had began to glow as well.  
  
~What the bloody hell is going on here? Why do I feel so strange, like I'm not who no, what I used to be? ~  
  
When the light faded in the Cheshire cat's place was a man with straight jet-black hair, a slender cut build, and hazel eyes that were almost golden.  
  
~That was weird. I feel so dizzy, I can't see straight! ~  
  
Cheshire attempted to rub his eyes with his tail, like he always did and found he couldn't.  
  
~What the hell? Hey, why can't I feel my tail?!~  
  
When he was able to see clearly again he looked behind him and saw that not only was his tail gone, but, he was no longer a cat.  
  
"What in Wonderland just happened? It's not possible for me to be a man, or is it?"  
  
He looked at his reflection in the lake and saw that indeed he had become a man.  
  
"Oh good god." he muttered to himself.  
  
He stared in shock at the human face, his human face with the black hair and golden hazel eyes. He looked to be about Alice's age.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm a man, a human man! Hey I'm not so mangy after all, I've actually got some muscles on me. Now, if I could just find some clothes." Cheshire said now noticing that he was nude.  
  
He looked at the charm in his hand and decided to put on. He marveled at how warm it felt against his skin. He was able to smell Alice's scent on it and he smiled.  
  
"Alice, what would you think if you saw me like this?" Cheshire asked himself.  
  
His heart began to race at the thought of her, and he began to purr softly. At that moment, Alice's image had appeared in his looking glass.  
  
"Alice, how beautiful you look when you sleep. Just like an angel." Cheshire said.  
  
He sighed and ran his hand along the cool glass.  
  
~If I could just walk through then maybe, I could reach her.~ he thought and leaned his head against the mirror post.  
  
He sighed softly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Look what you've done to me, Alice. You haunt me in my dreams, and even when I'm awake." Cheshire said.  
  
He opened his eyes and Alice's image had faded and saw his own dreamy eyed reflection.  
  
~Perhaps I should go see the Caterpillar. Maybe he'll know what I should do. However, I think I better go see Rabbit first. He's bound to have some clothes I can wear.~ Cheshire thought and went off to find Rabbit.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for this being such a short chapter. 4 will be longer, I promise. Until then, you know what to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter 4, and as promised, it's longer than the last one.   
  
  
Cheshire reached Rabbit's house a few minutes later and knocked on the door.  
  
~Man, I hope he's home! Good thing I found some large leaves to cover myself with.~  
  
Cheshire was about to knock again when he heard footsteps and a familiar voice mutter something about tea time that he couldn't quite understand.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" Rabbit asked.  
  
"Rabbit! It's me, Cheshire! Something happened to me, and I need to talk to you." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire could hear the sound of locks being unlocked and Rabbit opened the door to let Cheshire in. If it were possible for Rabbit's face to get any whiter than it already was, it happened the moment he saw Cheshire.  
  
"Cheshire?! Is that you? What in gods name happened to you? Get in here before you freeze?!" Rabbit exclaimed ushering Cheshire into the house.  
  
"First off, yes it's me, and second, it's a long story." Cheshire said.  
  
Rabbit nodded and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some tea while I fetch you some clothes?" Rabbit said.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Cheshire said.  
  
Rabbit came back with a cup of tea and handed it to Cheshire. He then ran off to find some clothes.  
  
~Ah, some warm tea just might do me some good. It always calms me down.~ Cheshire thought sipping his tea.  
  
Rabbit came back a few minutes later with a white button up shirt, black pants, boots, and undergarments.  
  
"Try these on and see how they fit." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire smiled and took the clothes to the bathroom.  
  
~Now, how exactly am I gonna do this? ~ Cheshire thought.  
  
It took some time before Cheshire finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed.  
  
"Well? How are they?" Rabbit asked.  
  
"They fit perfectly Rabbit. Thank you!" Cheshire said looking himself over in the mirror.  
  
"I'm glad you like them. Now, sit and tell me what happened." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire complied and sat down on the sofa across from Rabbit.  
  
"Well, it all started when you left after our little talk. I was eating some Snarks and out of nowhere I felt Alice's aura and thought, well..." Cheshire's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, go on." Rabbit urged.  
  
"Well, I followed her scent and found the charm I gave her when she was seven just floating in the air glowing." Cheshire said showing Rabbit the charm.  
  
"Uh-huh, and it just appeared out of nowhere?" Rabbit asked.  
  
"It seems that way. I don't know how it got here or why, so I can't really say. Anyway, I thought I'd hold on to it for her until she came back but, when I grabbed it, it began to glow again, temporarily blinding me. Then I felt my body twist and change, I fell to the ground in pain, it really hurt. Anyhow, when I opened my eyes I saw that I was starting to glow as well." Cheshire said taking a deep breath.  
  
Rabbit brought his hand up to his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face. Cheshire sighed and began to bite his lower lip.  
  
"Cheshire, are you alright?" Rabbit asked his nose twicthed slighty in worry.  
  
Cheshire closed his eyes and nodded. Still biting his lower lip, he began to shake slighty.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm okay, really, I am." Cheshire said his voice shaking.  
  
Rabbit frowned. He and Cheshire had been friends forever, so he could always tell when Cheshire was not feeling well.  
  
"Cheshire, my boy. You do not look well. Come; get some rest in my guestroom. You can finish your story later after you've calmed down." Rabbit said.  
  
"N… no, it's okay, I'm fine. Just please, give me a minute to calm my nerves." Cheshire said.  
  
Rabbit sighed and sat back down. It was obvious that Cheshire wasn't going anywhere until he finished explaining. Cheshire then ran a shaky hand through his hair and continued.  
  
"So, when the light faded I tried to rub my eyes with my tail like I always did and found that I couldn't do it. When I was able to see clearly again, I looked behind me and saw that I was even a cat anymore." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire took off the charm and held it tightly in his hand.  
  
"I think the charm may have had something to do with it." Cheshire said.  
  
"I think the charm has everything to do with it, Cheshire." Rabbit said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, Rabbit. My question though, is how. How did this happen, and why?" Cheshire said.  
  
"I wish I could answer that Cheshire. I think the only one who may know is the Caterpillar." Rabbit said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he might. I was thinking of asking him, but I couldn't go butt ass naked, you know. As it is I'm afraid he'll have a heart attack!" Cheshire said with a tone of playfulness in voice.  
  
This made Rabbit chuckle. Ha always did enjoy Cheshire's sence of humor. Cheshire then tried to stand up but, lost his balance and fell over Rabbit's coffee table.  
  
"Cheshire! Are you alright?!" Rabbit asked helping Cheshire up.  
  
"I..I feel so weak. I can't even stand up straight." Cheshire said his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Rabbit brought a hand up to feel Cheshire's forehead and just as he suspected, Cheshire was hot.  
  
"Cheshire, you have a fever! All that time without eating and sleeping has finally made you sick. Please Cheshire, lay down. You can't go anywhere in this condition." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire gave a weak smile, and allowed Rabbit to lead him to the guestroom.  
  
"Thanks, Rabbit. Hey, I just noticed, I'm almost your height now, and you're about what, 6'1'!" Cheshire said.  
  
Rabbit laughed.  
  
"Indeed, Cheshire. You're only one inch shorter than me now. We'll talk about that later though. Right now you need to rest." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire nodded and yawned. Rabbit opened the door and led Cheshire to the bed so he could lie down. He left and came back with some medicine and gave it to Cheshire.  
  
"Take these and you should better in the morning." Rabbit said.  
  
"Alright. Thanks for everything buddy." Cheshire said.  
  
"No need to thank me old friend. Now, get some rest." Rabbit said and left the room.  
  
Cheshire closed his eyes and fell into a calm dreamless sleep. Meanwhile, Rabbit went outside and noticed that out of all the stars that were out that night, one seemed to shine brighter than the rest.  
  
"Alice, how we all miss you. Cheshire and I miss most of all. What would you think if you saw Cheshire now? He's become such a handsome young man; you two would be perfect for each other. I do wish you could come back to us, Alice!" Rabbit said now starting to cry himself.  
  
He looked up and noticed that the brightest looking star was the one that shined.  
  
~Hope. I remember long ago, Caterpillar said that a single shining star meant hope.~  
  
Rabbit took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
  
"I wish for Alice to come home to us, and for her and Cheshire to be happy." Rabbit said looking up at the star.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed walking back into the house and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
A/N: I hope I'm not confusing anybody. Anyway, what would you (the reader) like to see happen? I'm thinking of having a lemon chapter between Alice and Cheshire. Tell me if I should? If not, I may just do it anyway. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
A/N: There is some repeatativeness in this chapter so, please bear with me.   
  
  
The next morning Mandy knocked on Alice's door to wake her up for her appointment.  
  
"Alice, are you up yet, dear?" Mandy asked.  
  
When she recieved no response she opened the door and went inside to find that Alice still sound asleep.  
  
~She looks so peaceful when she asleep. I'd hate to wake her but, she has to see the doctor.~  
  
Mandy walked over to Alice's bed and began to gently shake her. Alice stirred and moaned lightly, but, she did not wake.  
  
"Alice! Come on, dear, time to wake up! You have an appointment with Dr. Diaz in two hours!" Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"Alright. I'm up, I'm up." Alice said her voice slurred from sleep.  
  
"Did you get back to sleep without any trouble?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yes, I fell asleep a few minutes after you left. I slept fine." Alice said.  
  
"Glad to hear it, dear. Now get dressed, you can't be late." Mandy said.  
  
Alice giggled softly. Mandy reminded her of Rabbit. They both stressed the time greatly.  
  
"Alright Mandy. Give me about twenty minutes." Alice said.  
  
Mandy nodded and left the room.  
  
~Hmm, I'm going to meet Dr. Diaz today. I wonder what he's like. Probably a jerk just like the rest of them.~  
  
Alice walked over to her closet and took out her blue dress, white apron, and her boots. She got dressed and quickly combed her hair. She was about to walk out the door when Mandy came Knocking again.  
  
"Alice, dear. Are you ready yet?" Mandy asked stepping into the room.   
  
"Yes, Mandy. I was just about to walk out." Alice said.  
  
"Good. Well, let's get going so you can have some breakfest before your appointment." Mandy said leading Alice through the hall.  
  
Dr. Diaz sat in his office anxiously waiting for Alice to arrive. He tapped his pen on his desk and sighed. He thought back to when he first got to London and arrived at Rutledge's.  
  
`````Flash back.`````  
  
"Dr. Diaz, are you sure you want Alice as one of your patients? She's really difficult to deal with and can be quite fiesty sometimes." the nurse behind the lobby desk said.  
  
"Yes, I have an interest in her case and I think I can help her." Diaz said.  
  
"That's what they all said, but she never responsed to anyone of them." the nurse said.  
  
Dr. Diaz smirked at her. He was quite amused by the way she spoke of Alice as if she feared her, of course, that was most likely the case.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear nurse. I specialize in treating patients who suffer from Catatonia." Diaz said.  
  
"Hmph. Well, good luck with her, doctor. Let me tell you though, she is one crazy bitch. I'd be careful if I were you." the nurse said.  
  
Dr. Diaz raised a questioning eye brow at her.  
  
"Oh, come now. Surely she can't be all that bad. I'm sure she's done nothing to you." Diaz said coming to Alice's defence.  
  
"You haven't seen what she's like." The nurse said.  
  
Dr. Diaz sighed. His amusement was now turning into anger at how cruel she was acting towards Alice. He then remembered another nurse telling him about how one nurse didn't like Alice and would always abuse her. The other nurse tried to report her but, the owner of Rutledge's was an arrogant and stupid man who wouldn't believe it until he saw proof. This gave Diaz an idea. He turned on the little tape recorder he had in his pocket and continued to question her.  
  
"Well' I've got time. Care to tell me why you think Alice is a.. what did you call her again?" Diaz asked a devilish grin appearing on his face.  
  
"I said that she's one crazy bitch." the nurse said bitterly.  
  
"Why do you think that? What has she ever done to you?" Diaz asked.  
  
"She always has this evil look on her face, and she snarls everytime she sees me!" the nurse exclaimed.  
  
"Funny. I don't recall any of the other nurses complaining about Alice. Perhaps you've done something or said something that has greatly offened her." Diaz said.  
  
"You speak as if you know the little bitch. I tried giving her a bath once and she wouldn't behave, so I hit her." the nurse said.  
  
Diaz frowned. He did not like this nurse one little bit.  
  
~Hmm. If you ask me, I think this nurse is a bitch herself. Let me continue this little charade and see what else I can get out of her.~  
  
"How did Alice react after you hit her?" Diaz asked.  
  
"Well, the other children would behave after that but, she.. she grabbed a new by knife and tried to stab me! She kept calling me 'Duchess' or something like that. Don't you think that's a good enough reason to call her a crazy bitch!" the nurse exclaimed.  
  
"Well, let me ask you something. Are you suppose to hit the patients to begin with?" Diaz asked.  
  
The nurse fell silent for a moment unsure of what she should say.  
  
"Well, no we're not but, she had to learn how to behave somehow!" the nurse exclaimed.  
  
"By absuing her? My dear, that doesn't solve anything. It only makes things worse. I don't mean to offend you but, it's no wonder she loathes you." Diaz said.  
  
The nurse sneered at Diaz.  
  
"Who are you to determine weather she hates me or not, you don't even know her!" the nurse exclaimed.  
  
Diaz sighed and shook his head.  
  
~Too bad you all write Alice off as mad. I know her better than you think, but, why should I tell you that? You'll find out soon enough.~  
  
Diaz took a look at the wooden name plate that was on her desk.  
  
"Is D really your name, or is that short for something?" Diaz asked.  
  
"That's my real name, doctor. D Smith." nurse D said.  
  
"Well, nurse D. Rumor has it that you were the one who took Alice's toy rabbit away from her, is that correct?" Diaz asked.  
  
"Yes. I did it as a punishment. She wouldn't hand it over, so I hit her again even harder. Hard enough to knock her out." nurse D said.  
  
Diaz was about to ask D another question, but another nurse came into the lobby.  
  
"Dr. Diaz. The owner will see you now." she said and went into another room.  
  
Diaz stood up and turned off his tape recorder.  
  
"Well, D. I guess I'll be seeing you." Diaz said and entered the office where the owner of Rutlegde's awaited him.  
  
`````End Flash Back.`````  
  
Diaz chuckled at the memory. The owner couldn't believe his ears. D was fired on the spot.  
  
~I never did take kindly to abusive nurses. They make it seem as if the patients are the bad ones, when it's really not their fault. Hell, half of the patients aren't even aware of their conditions. I despise nurses like that!~ Diaz thought.  
  
He was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes, come in." Diaz said.  
  
The door opened and Mandy stepped in with Alice close behind.  
  
"Dr. Diaz, Alice Liddell is here for appointment." Mandy said.  
  
Mandy turned to Alice and motioned for her to enter the office.  
  
"Now, Alice dear. You behave yourself and don't give him too much trouble." Mandy said and left the office.  
  
Diaz smiled at Alice.  
  
"So, you're Alice. I've been wanting to meet you for sometime now. Please, have a seat."Diaz said.  
  
Alice did as she was told. She sat down and began to bite her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, I'm not going to hurt you." Diaz said.  
  
"You're my new doctor, aren't you?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yes. I am, Alice. My name is Dr. George Diaz, but, you can just call me Geo if you'd like. Everyone does." Daiz said.  
  
Alice smiled. He didn't seem so bad so bad after all. She relaxed a little and stopped biting her lip.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Geo. I'm glad to have a change of doctor and nurse. My last nurse D, was a bitch and my other doctor Heironymous Q. Wilson, wasn't too nice either." Alice said.  
  
Diaz just smiled and took out his tape recorder. Alice raised her brow at him in confusion.  
  
"As you may already know Alice, nurse D was fired two weeks ago when you woke up from a deep sleep. This is why, listen." Diaz said.  
  
He turned on the tape recorder and Alice listened intently to the whole thing.  
  
"Hmph. Well, good luck with her, doctor. Let me tell you something though, she's one crazy bitch. I'd be careful if I were you." came nurse D's voice.  
  
"Why do think that? What has she ever done to you?" came Diaz's voice.  
  
"She always has this evil look on her on her face and she snarls every time she sees me!" D's voice exclaimed.  
  
"Funny. I don't recall any of the other nurses complaining about Alice. Perhaps you've done something or said something that has greatly offended her." Diaz's voice said.  
  
"You speak as if you know the little bitch. I tried giving her a bath once, she wouldn't behave, so I hit her." D's voice said.  
  
"How did Alice react after you hit her?" Diaz's voice asked.  
  
"Well, the other children would behave after that but, she.. she grabbed a near by knife and tried to stab me! She kept calling me 'Duchess' or somthing like that." D's voice said.  
  
Alice gasped and placed a shaky hand over her mouth. Diaz turned off the tape recorder.  
  
"Alice, are you alright?" Diaz asked.  
  
"Oh, good god! I don't remember ever doing that! I must have been worse than I thought." Alice said.  
  
"Take it easy, Alice. If you did do it, she asked for it, because she hurt you and she was not allowed to do that in the first place." Diaz said.  
  
"Really? You don't think it was my fault?" Alice asked.  
  
"Of course not. She should have known better. Would you like to hear the rest of the recording?" Diaz asked.  
  
"Yes. I want to know what else that bitch said about me." Alice said.  
  
Diaz turned the tape recorder back on.  
  
"Well, let me ask you something. Are you supposed to hit the patients to begin with?" Diaz's voice asked.  
  
The recording goes silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, no we're not but, she had to learn how to behave somehow!" D's voice exclaimed.  
  
"By absuing her? My dear, that doesn't solve anything. It only makes things worse. I don't mean to offend you but, it's no wonder she loathes you." Diaz's voice said.  
  
"Who are you to determine weather she hates me or not, you don't even know her!" D's voice exclaimed.  
  
The recording goes silent again.  
  
"Is D really your name, or is that short for something?" Diaz's voice asked.  
  
"That's my real name, doctor. D. Smith." D's voice said.  
  
"Well, nurse D. Rumor has it that you were the one who took Alice's toy rabbit away from her, is that correct?" Diaz's voice asked.  
  
"Yes. I did it as a punishment. She wouldn't hand it over, so I hit her again even harder. Hard enough to knock her out." D's voice said.  
  
Alice could not believe her ears. Dr. Diaz had somehow gotten D to confess to absuing her and caught it on tape. Diaz turned off the tape recorder and turned to Alice.  
  
"That, my dear, is why nurse D was fired." Diaz said.  
  
"I don't believe it! How did you ever get her to just admit it? I thought for sure she would at least try to deny it!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
Diaz smirked and chuckled inwardly.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways, Alice. I heard the rumors about her. That's why I choose your case. I could tell that there was something fishy about that whole story. Even if you did attack nurse D, you wouldn't have done so unless it was in self defence. Am I right, Alice?" Diaz siad.  
  
Alice froze. How was it that this man whom she only just met, seem to know so much about her? Alice gave him a questioning look. Could she trust him? Would he really try to help her? Or would he just write her off as insane as the rest of the doctors would have done?  
  
"I sense that you don't quite trust me yet. Well, that's understandable, you've only just met me today after all. Don't worry, in time, you'll get used to me, maybe even learn to trust me." Diaz said.  
  
"Well, now that I know what happened to the bitch, what happened to that asshole, Wilson?" Alice asked.  
  
Diaz frowned. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm not sure, Alice. No one has seen or heard from him since you woke up from your dreamlike state." Diaz said.  
  
"I see." Alice said.  
  
~Hmm, that's strange. Wilson was always trying to 'wake me up' per say, why would he just disappear all of a sudden? It doesn't make any sence.~ Alice thought.  
  
Diaz cleared his throat and Alice's head shot up.  
  
"Now, Alice. Allow me to tell you the real reason why I called you in here." Diaz said.  
  
~Oh, no. Here we go. He's gonna start asking me a million questions about Wonderland, some that I might not even be able answer, and conclude that I'm mad. Now I'll never get out of this hellhole!~ Alice thought miserably.  
  
"The reason I called you in here was to tell you that Mandy, your new nurse, is also my wife." Diaz said.  
  
Alice's jaw dropped. She was shocked to say the least, but also relieved that she had been wrong.  
  
"I'm not going to pry about your past Alice, if that's what you were afraid of. You'll open up to me when you're ready. I just want you to feel comfortable with me." Diaz said.  
  
"Thank you." Alice said.  
  
"For what, dear?" Diaz asked.  
  
"For finally being able to prove that the rumors about D were true, getting her fired, and not putting me in an uncomfortable spot by prying into my past." Alice said.  
  
"As I said Alice, I want you to feel comfortable with me. If you ever want to talk, my door's always open." Diaz said.  
  
The alarm on the desk rang telling them their session was over.  
  
"Well, it seems our time is up, Alice. I have other patients to tend to right now so, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Diaz said.  
  
Alice nodded and with a smile, she left the office. He slumped down in his chair and let out a sigh.  
  
~Well now, it seems I'm gonna have to keep a very close eye on Alice. She has no idea how much danger she's in. I hope for her sake, that the Caterpillar's perdiction about one of Wonderland's inhabitants being the choosen one to kill the king of hearts is true. Until we found out who he is, me and Mandy must protect her with our lives. Now with the queen gone, the king will try to take over and he'll be just as bad as she was, if not worse. I hope Wonderland can sustain any attacks from the king until then.~ Diaz thought as he waited for his next patient.   
  
  
  
A/N: Hee,Hee it seems Diaz and Mandy aren't who they say they are. Thank god the're on Alice's side, right? Anyway, sorry for all the repeatativeness of this chapter, it just seemed like a good idea for Alice to hear everything D said.(Shrugs shoulders) Oh, well. The part about Alice attacking D and calling her 'Duchess' was taken from the actual casebook that came along with the game. You know what to do. R/R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Wonderland, the Caterpillar was sitting on a mushroom in his garden smoking his pipe, as usual.  
  
~I sense that the chosen one has already gone through the transformation and will be on his way here shortly. I can't wait to see who he is, although, I do have a strange that I already know who he is. Once he recovers from the fever that was caused by the transformation, he will begin his journey to the Fortress of Doors slaughtering his way through card guards. He will notice an increase in strength and anger as he goes along. Just as Alice used the vorpal blade to kill them, he will acquire the legendary Vorpal sword, which works much in the same manner as the vorpal blade. The only difference is that when he throws it and hits an enemy straight in the heart, they'll explode. He will kill the king of hearts just like Alice killed that fatass bitch of a queen. Together, they shall become the new rulers of Wonderland and will restore the happiness and innocence that was stolen from us by the queen all those years ago. ~  
  
He took another puff from his pipe and swirls of different colored smoke came out and formed a picture of Alice asleep in her bed.  
  
~Alice will soon begin to have dreams about him and will wonder weather she really regained her sanity or not. The king will take advantage of her confused state, and try to take over Wonderland. My other major concern is, weather or not he will attempt to take Alice as his bride. ~  
  
He sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise and a new day would unfold.  
  
~Whoever the chosen one is, he will begin his journey here today. I pray for his safe arrival, it will not be easy. ~  
  
He took another puff from his pipe and the smoke formed a picture of a man with a sword stabbing a card guard.  
  
~His journey here will prove to be very difficult indeed. Those damn card guards are more ruthless this time around; you'd think they give their annoying tactics a rest now that the bitch is dead. The idiots went easy on Alice in the beginning because they thought that since she's a girl, she was weak and would be easy to kill. How wrong they were. Unfortunately, they are not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, or maybe they are. You just never know with those things. They have gotten a lot slower however, perhaps feasting in the queen's court after her death wasn't such a smart thing for them to do after all. This can be used to the chosen one's advantage. ~  
  
The Smokey image then faded away into a swirl of different colors. He smiled and put his pipe away.  
  
~Soon everything will be the way its suppose to be again, and Wonderland will finally have its rightful rulers, and then we shall truly be free at last! ~ he thought as he looked up at the sky again.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Rabbit's house, the sunlight hit Cheshire's face waking him up.  
  
"Damn, morning already?" Cheshire groaned pulling the covers over his face.  
  
~Man I hate mornings! ~  
  
He was just about to drift off to sleep again when Rabbit came knocking on the door.  
  
"Cheshire, are you awake yet?" he asked.  
  
Cheshire groaned again and threw the covers off him. He sat up to stretch a bit and let out a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up, unfortunately." Cheshire said rolling his eyes.  
  
Rabbit chuckled.  
  
"My, my, it would appear that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. How are you feeling, Cheshire?" Rabbit asked.  
  
"Great. Never felt better. Those pills you gave me last night really hit the spot." Cheshire said.  
  
"Glad to hear it, Cheshire. Now come along, breakfast is ready." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Just let me get dressed first." Cheshire said.  
  
Rabbit left the room and Cheshire got up. He slept in the undergarments so he just quickly got dressed, washed his face, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked himself over in the mirror for a moment and went to the dining room where Rabbit was waiting.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Rabbit asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. I haven't felt this good in years." Cheshire said sitting down at the table.  
  
"In that case, you should go see the Caterpillar today, but, you know what that means, don't you?" Rabbit asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
Cheshire gulped and nodded. He knew damn well what it meant.  
  
"I'll have to make my way through the Fortress of Doors and get the potion to make myself small." Cheshire said.  
  
"Yes, and it also means that you will have to defend yourself against the card guards and the Boojums." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire shivered at the mention of the Boojums.  
  
"I hate those damn Boojums bastards! All they ever do is scream at you until your soul is to damn scared to let you move!" Cheshire exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed, they are very annoying. The cardguards are no better though. They go around harming the innocent civilians and drive them out of their homes for personal enjoyment. It's a shame really, they used to be so nice and noble." Rabbit said shaking his head.  
  
At that moment Cheshire felt a sudden surge of anger biuld up inside him, and without realizing it, he crushed the glass cup he was holding.  
  
"Cheshire! Good god, are you alright?!" Rabbit exclaimed as he examined Cheshire's hand.  
  
Cheshire was too caught up in the momentary rage to even notice that his hand was bleeding or the shocked look on Rabbit's face.  
  
"Those fucking bastards! I'd kill every damn one of them if I could!" Cheshire exclaimed slamming his fist on the table.  
  
Rabbit starred wide eyed at Cheshire. He never saw him act like that before. Rabbit checked Cheshire's forehead to see if the fever had returned but, it hadn't.  
  
"Ra…Rabbit? Why are you looking at me at me that way? Do I have something on my face?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Cheshire, your hand is bleeding!" Rabbit exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire looked down at his hand and saw the shards of glass in his skin and the blood that was flowing from it.  
  
"Holy shit. You know what though, it doesn't hurt, I don't even feel it." Cheshire muttered a bit surprised that he was not feeling any pain.  
  
"What? You mean you don't feel any pain, whatsoever?" Rabbit asked.  
  
Cheshire shook his head as he began to remove the pieces of glass from his hand. He didn't wince.  
  
"I must say Cheshire; I'm rather surprised, stupefied, really. I can't believe you don't feel any pain." Rabbit said.  
  
"I know me too. I've really gotta get my butt over to the Caterpillar and find out what's wrong with me." Cheshire said.  
  
"The sooner, the better." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire nodded. He began to wash the blood off his hand and wrapped one of Rabbit's handkerchiefs around it to stop the bleeding.  
  
~This is strange. How was it that I didn't even realize that my hand was bleeding, and why didn't I feel any pain? What came over me just now? Rabbit looked at me as though the queen of hearts came back or something. ~  
  
"Uh, sorry about your drinking glass. I don't know what came over me." Cheshire said.  
  
Rabbit nodded and pat Cheshire on the back lightly.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Cheshire. It was just an accident. Besides, right now I'm more concerned about that hand of yours than something I could easily replace." Rabbit said.  
  
"Thanks Rabbit. You're a true friend." Cheshire said.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Rabbit asked.  
  
Cheshire laughed. He felt bad about breaking the cup but, he was also relieved that Rabbit wasn't mad about it.  
  
"Well, Rabbit. I guess I'd better get going. I've got to find out what the hell's going on. I hope he'll be able to tell me what to do." Cheshire said.  
  
"Yes, if you leave now, you may be able to reach him before dark. That is, if the cardguards don't get on your ass and give you too much trouble." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire frowned and sighed.  
  
"Damn, that's right. I don't have a weapon, how the hell am I going to defend myself!" Cheshire exclaimed.  
  
Rabbit put a hand up to his chin for a moment and snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.  
  
"Wait a minute, Cheshire. I think I may just have something." Rabbit said and left the room.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with two daggers, a medium sized one with spikes on both sides of the blade, and a small plain one.  
  
"Here, take these. They aren't much but, at least you'll be able to fight them off until you can find a better weapon." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire took the two daggers in his hand and examined them. He put the small one in his belt pocket and kept the spiked one in his hand.  
  
~I'll keep the small one in my pocket in case this one gets knocked out of my hand or something. ~  
  
"Thanks, Rabbit. This is actually a pretty deadly looking dagger, to tell you the truth. The sharp blade as well as the spikes will cause more damage than an ordinary dagger could. The fact that it's light weight helps as well." Cheshire said.  
  
"That's true. You could use that to your advantage. The small one will also come in handy if you need to attack from a distance, and remain hidden, plus, you won't risk being left weaponless." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire nodded. He also noticed that the spiked blade had two thick, sharp points that base of the blade. He grinned thinking of how he could kill some card guards with it.  
  
~I don't know why Rabbit said that these aren't good. They look pretty damn effective to me. He's just paranoid. ~   
  
"I know these daggers are weak, but they should suffice until you reach the Caterpillar." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, come now, Rabbit. I know by now you must have realized that the only weak weapon is the one that is either not used properly, or not used at all." Cheshire said.  
  
Rabbit stood speechless for a moment with a blank look on his face, but, he quickly snapped out of it and realized that Cheshire was right.  
  
"Yes, you quite right, Cheshire. It's not what you use, but, weather or not you know how to use what has been given to you that counts. I can't believe I even forgot such a thing!" Rabbit exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if I want to reach the Fortress of Doors before dark, I'll have to leave now. Thank you once again for everything, I really appreciate it." Cheshire said.  
  
"You know me, Cheshire. I always like to help out in any way I can." Rabbit said.  
  
Cheshire and Rabbit walked outside and after saying their final goodbyes, Cheshire went off in search of the Caterpillar.  
  
~Good luck, Cheshire. May the gods be with you my friend. ~ Rabbit thought as he went back into his house and closed the door behind him.  
  
However, unknown to Cheshire, a mysterious figure was watching him from his looking glass in the throne room of the Castle Keep deep in the heart of Queensland.  
  
"So, the old legend is true after all. The chosen one is already here in Wonderland. Pathetic fools, they think they can defeat me. The queen was an idiot; she should have killed Alice when she had the chance. Instead, she allowed her rage to grow and grow, until one day; Alice grew sick and tired of being toyed with and killed that fatass with a few good shots from the Blunderbuss. I am not so foolish, though; she toyed with Alice's sanity and obviously did not live to tell about it. I, on the other hand, have different plans for our dear Alice. I don't want her dead, and I'm not gonna toy with her sanity; I've seen what that can do. It was so much fun watching Alice kill the bitch. Everyone in Wonderland laughed so hard, their stomachs hurt for a week! I laughed the hardest though; it was the funniest thing I've seen in years.   
  
A big fatass who thought she so high and mighty, only to be killed off by a little girl. No, toying with Alice's sanity will not do at all. Instead, I will be straight forward with my actions and be done with it. The king of Wonderland must have a queen after all." the figure said.  
  
The image in his looking glass changed to reveal Alice sound asleep in her asylum room.  
  
"My dear, sweet, Alice. How lovely you look when you sleep. You would look even lovelier in a queen's gown. That dirty and disgusting asylum is no place for such beautiful young woman. You'll be the perfect bride for me, much better than that fatass. What was I thinking? Everyone respected her because they feared her, whereas I was thrown in the corner and forgotten, but, no more. Now I will take my rightful place, and with you by my side Alice, this supposed 'chosen one' will be powerless to stop me." the figure said.  
  
The image of Alice then disappeared to reveal his own reflection. He was a tall, skinny man with blood red hair and deep brown eyes that were almost black. He wore a red robe that hung from his shoulders and reached the floor. He had a thin mustache and a neatly trimmed beard. He smiled.  
  
"Soon, Alice. Very soon, you'll be mine." he said.  
  
The image of Cheshire then reappeared in his mirror.  
  
~Chosen one indeed. Just wait until I find out who you are. My minions can do whatever they want to Wonderland, but, I will destroy you myself! Then Wonderland will be mine, as it was meant to be!" he exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire's image then disappeared and the image of Alice reappeared.  
  
~Oh, poor, poor, Alice. Don't you understand? You will never again be sane. you will be trapped here in this looming insanity forever, with me, the king of hearts, or should I say, Hieronymus Q, Wilson!" he exclaimed and began laughing like the madman that he was.  
  
His insane laughter could be heard throughout the castle. Two nearby card guards dropped there sticks in fear.  
  
"Oh, man. He's even worse than she was! "Exclaimed one card.  
  
"Yeah, he is. Let's get moving before he sees us slacking off. I'd hate to think what his idea of 'punishment' is!" exclaimed the other.  
  
Unknown to them, a little figure lurked in the shadowy entrance of the throne room. It waited until the card guards left before coming out of his little hiding place. When he emerged, he revealed himself to none other than the Dormouse.  
  
~Oh, no! The king has never recovered from the queen's evil madness like the others did. It was a long and slow process, but, Duchess, Mad Hatter, Dee, Dum, and the centipede all reverted back to their kind selves! Why didn't he? I don't understand! I'd better go tell the others so we could prepare for any possible attacks! I do hope the Caterpillar was right about the chosen one. Maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to save the king and won't have to kill him, and poor Alice. I feel so sorry for her, being caught in the middle of all this. I hope she'll be alright. ~  
  
When he saw that the coast was clear, he made his way out of the castle. He made sure that he stayed in the shadows to remain unseen, and ran out into the safety of the night to warn Wonderland of this new threat.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I did not get to the end of the game, (I'm only on the part where I have to follow the mock turtle. My computer busted.) So I don't know if the Duchess, Hatter, the Tweedles, and the centipede become good in the end or not, but, for the sake of this fic, we're just gonna say they did. Okay? R/R 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Alice is not mine.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had finals to deal with and I had a slight case of writer's block. Here's chapter 7. It's nice and long too.  
  
WARNING!!!!!!! This chapter does contain a lemon, yes, a lemon. Cheshire is in his human form mind you, and will remain so for the rest of the story. If I do decide to make him a cat again, it will only be for a short time. If you don't feel comfortable readings about sexual situations then don't read. If you do, please be mature, if not, you have been warned! A little side note to all the flamers out there: FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT!!!! I'LL JUST LAUGH AND WRITE MORE JUST TO PISS YOU OFF!!!! Anyway, now with that said and out of the way, on with the story.   
  
  
  
Alice was sitting outside in the asylum airing garden just starring at the flowers.  
  
~Hmm, I never realized just how beautiful the flowers here really are. The fact that I was always in that damn catatonic state could have something to do with it. ~  
  
She stood up and walked over to a bush filled with red and white roses. She reached out and picked a rose of either color and pricked her finger on a thorn. She put her finger in her mouth to soothe the pain.  
  
~ Damn, I forgot that roses have thorns. I'll have to be more careful from now on. I don't want Mandy and the other nurses to think that I did it on purpose. ~  
  
She took a good look at the two roses in her hands. She was reminded of when she first met the card guards.  
  
```Flash back```  
  
Alice was walking down the path that the Cheshire cat made for her, and saw red paint being spilled all over the ground. She peeked through an opening in the tall bushes and saw some tall, skinny men that looked like playing cards painting all the white roses red.  
  
"We must paint all the roses red! We cannot let the queen see them white!" exclaimed one.  
  
"Right. She'll have our heads if she sees white instead of red!" Exclaimed another.  
  
They were so caught up in their hysterics that they didn't notice Alice walk up to them.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, but, mister three why must you paint them red?" Alice asked.  
  
"Well, you see, the queen wanted red roses and we planted white ones by mistake." One said.  
  
"Yes, and if the queen sees them white instead of red, she chop off our heads!" exclaimed the other.  
  
"That's awful! Let me help you!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
She picked up a paint brush and went off to help paint the roses.  
  
```End flash back```  
  
Alice laughed at the memory.  
  
~I remember, the card guards were having a heart attack because the roses were white and the queen wanted them red. She was nothing but a fat, heartless, power hungry bitch.~  
  
Alice was taken out of her thoughts when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mandy smiling down at her. She smiled back and showed Mandy her pricked finger.  
  
"Apparently, I have forgotten that roses have thorns. I accidentally pricked my finger when I was picking them." Alice said.  
  
"It happens dear, don't worry about it." Mandy said.  
  
"I never got to see how beautiful the flowers are. I barely remember anything from my catatonic state." Alice said.  
  
~For your sake Alice, I hope it stays that way. At least, for the time being. ~  
  
"Perhaps it's for the best dear. Now come along, it's time for bed." Mandy said.  
  
Alice nodded and followed Mandy to her room.  
  
"Would you like me to put the roses in water for you, Alice?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Could you take the thorns off as well?" Alice asked.  
  
"Of course, dear. Now get some rest." Mandy said.  
  
Mandy left and closed the door behind her. Alice took off her dress and apron and put on her blue nightgown. She walked over to the mirror and saw that her charm wasn't there.  
  
~Hey, where's my charm? I could have sworn I put on one of this mirror's posts. Oh well, maybe I misplaced it somewhere else and I just don't remember. I'll look for it tomorrow though; right now I'm too tired. ~  
  
Alice yawned and walked back to her bed. She noticed that the bed sheets were actually clean, and not all soiled like they usually were.  
  
~How nice. Mandy washed my sheets for me. I'll have to thank her the next time I see her. ~  
  
Alice got into bed and inhaled the flowery sweet scent of the freshly washed sheets, making her smile.  
  
~They smell so lovely and sweet. I actually may be able to get a goodnight's sleep, for a change. ~ was Alice's last thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, Mandy came back with the roses in a small vase full of water. She smiled at the sight of Alice sleeping so peacefully.  
  
~How sweet. She looks so lovely when she's asleep. I'll just put this on her nightstand. ~  
  
She put the flowers on the nightstand and took a moment to stroke Alice's hair. Alice stirred slightly, but, did not wake.  
  
Mandy walked over to Alice's looking glass. After looking behind her to make sure that Alice was sound asleep, she passed her hand along the glass and an image of Cheshire leaving Rabbit's house appeared.  
  
~Hey, who's this? Could he be the chosen one? ~  
  
Mandy continued to watch as Cheshire began to walk down the path with the dagger in his hand. Then Mandy noticed the charm he was wearing around his neck.  
  
~That's the charm that Cheshire gave Alice when she was seven! What's he doing with it? Could it be that, Cheshire is the chosen one!? Of course, it makes sense. Cheshire is really close to Alice and he has a hugh resentment toward the king of hearts. The Caterpillar did say that the chosen one would be the one who was closest to Alice, and Cheshire knows Alice inside and out. It has to be him! He's quite handsome too, he and Alice would make the perfect couple. She'll begin to dream about him soon, most likely tonight. I wonder if she'll know that it's really Cheshire, or think that it's someone else. ~  
  
Mandy was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Alice begin to moan in her sleep. Mandy turned around, afraid that Alice may have woken up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Alice was still sound asleep. She turned back to the mirror and Cheshire's image faded to reveal that of the White Rabbit in his house.  
  
~Phew, that was too close for comfort. For a second there I thought she had woken up. Now, let's see what Rabbit's up to.~  
  
"I do hope that Cheshire makes to the Caterpillar alright. The Fortress of Doors is an extremely dangerous place, with all the card guards and Boojums running around there. I hope the daggers I gave him will be enough for him to defend himself against them. It was strange that in the heat of his momentary rage he crushed my glass cup with his hand and didn't feel any pain at all. He didn't even notice the shards of glass in his hand until I brought it to his attention! Well, I hope the Caterpillar will be able to help him. He always seems to what must be done in certain situations. Until then, I can only pray." Rabbit said.  
  
~So, Cheshire is the chosen one! Who would have thought that mangy old feline would the one! I'm glad it's him, though. He'll teach the king of hearts what the true meaning of the word 'pain' is. I can't wait to see what their children are going to look like. Wait til I tell Geo about this, he'll be thrilled! ~ Mandy thought happily.  
  
Mandy was once again taken out of her thoughts by Alice's moaning. Mandy turned around and saw that Alice's eyes had begun to flutter open.  
  
~Holy shit! She's waking up! I'd better get out of here before she sees me. ~  
  
Mandy quickly ran her hand through the looking glass and Rabbit's image had disappeared. She was just about to walk out the door when Alice woke up.  
  
"Uh, Mandy? Is that you?" Alice asked.  
  
Mandy froze. She was unsure of what she should do or say. She then remembered the flowers she had put on Alice's nightstand.  
  
"I simply came back to put the roses on your nightstand dear. I'm sorry I woke you." Mandy said.  
  
Alice smiled. She sat up and stretched a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Mandy. By the way, thank you for washing my bed sheets. I really appreciate it." Alice said.  
  
Mandy smiled. She walked up to Alice and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You're welcome, dear. Would you like some sedative to get you back to sleep?" Mandy asked.  
  
"No, thank you. I really just got up because I have to use the bathroom." Alice said giggling a bit.  
  
Mandy smiled and nodded. She opened the bathroom door for Alice.  
  
"If you need anything, I'm right down the hall sweetheart." Mandy said.  
  
"Alright, Mandy. Thanks a lot for everything." Alice said.  
  
Alice closed the bathroom door and Mandy left the room. When she was out of Alice's room, she breathed another sigh of relief.  
  
~Phew, she bought it. I'm gonna have to be more careful next time. Alice can't find out who me and Geo really are, not yet. Not until Cheshire comes to take her back to Wonderland. Well, I'd better go tell Geo what I have learned. ~  
  
Mandy walked over to the other end of the hall and took the elevator down the floor where Geo's office was.  
  
A few minutes later, Alice walked out of the bathroom and sighed.  
  
~Well, I guess I'd better be getting back to sleep. Nothing much to do now, really. ~  
  
Alice walked back to her bed and was about to lay down, when a light from her mirror caught her attention.  
  
~What the hell? Did a light just come from my mirror? ~  
  
Alice walked back toward her mirror. She had to shield her eyes from the blinding light. When it faded, Cheshire's image appeared.  
  
~Huh? Who the hell is this? I've never seen him before. He's pretty cute, though. I wonder what he's doing. ~   
  
Alice watched as Cheshire walked down the path. She took notice of the charm he was wearing.  
  
~That looks like my charm! Can't be, though. Mine was given to me by Cheshire when I was seven. Sure looks like it, though. ~  
  
Alice continued to watch Cheshire as he kept walking.  
  
"Man, I hope the Caterpillar won't be too freaked out when he sees me. Ha, yeah right. I can just see it now, I walk up to him and go 'Hey, Caterpillar, buddy. What's up? Yeah, I was wondering, I went from being the mangy old Cheshire cat, to being a tall, handsome man. Can you explain that one to me? Oh, and can you also explain how in the hell I ended up with Alice's charm, and why it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere?' Yeah right. He'll probably think he's hallucinating or something." Cheshire said.   
  
Alice's jaw dropped and her eyes went as wide as tea saucers. She could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Wha…What?! That's Cheshire?! Oh, my god! He's not so mangy any more. How did he become human, and how did my charm end up with him? He's going to see the Caterpillar. That means, oh no, he can't! The Fortress of Doors is to damn dangerous. Oh, man, I hope he knows what he's doing." Alice said.   
  
Alice just starred at him. She couldn't believe it. She was mezmerorized by how handsome and strong he looked. Alice suddenly felt a surge of heat run through her body and she felt flushed.  
  
~Why do I suddenly feel so warm and tingly all over? This has never happened to me before. I feel so drained of energy, but, in a good way. ~  
  
Alice watched as Cheshire came to a lake that was full of Snarks. He smirked.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here. It seems I'll be having roast Snark for lunch." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice gasped.  
  
~Surely he's not thinking of jumping in there with all those Snarks! ~  
  
Cheshire was just about to dive in, when he realized that the Snarks would destroy his clothes.  
"I like these clothes. It would be a shame to let the Snarks ruin them. Let me take these off first." Cheshire said.  
  
He began undressing himself and Alice's eyes went wide. She gulped and started fanning herself.  
  
"Oh my God! Is it suddenly really hot in here or is it just me? He's not so mangy after all. He's got some muscles on him. I can't believe how good he looks. I hope the Snarks don't tear him apart. I still can't believe he's going to do it!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
Alice blushed a deep red from head to toe at the sight of Cheshire's nude body.  
  
"Wo... wo... wow." was all Alice was able to mutter.  
  
She watched with dreamy eyes as Cheshire dove into the lake and killed all of the Snarks that were in there. When he came back up, Alice marveled at the fact that there wasn't a single scratch on him.  
  
~Wow, he's pretty good with that dagger. He killed them all. It seems that I've underestimated him, he handles himself quite well. Maybe I don't need to worry so much~   
  
Cheshire pulled himself back onto the shore and grabbed the Snarks. He set them aside and started a small fire to cook the Snarks.  
  
"Well, the fire should dry me off a bit, and then I'll get dressed. Man, now I know how Alice felt when she had to deal with Snarks. These little bastards are a pain in the ass. They make for a tasty meal, though." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice had to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Cheshire. You always have some sort of smartass remark to make about everything, don't you? Yes, those snarks were a pain in the ass to deal with, especially the ones that spit poison." Alice said.  
  
Alice continued to watch Cheshire as he ate. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.  
  
~Well, Cheshire. I must say I am impressed! You're a fine looking man, and you handle yourself well. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Please do be careful, the Fortress of Doors is no walk in the park. May the gods and my charm protect you, my dear friend. ~  
  
Cheshire's image then disappeared from Alice's mirror. She sighed and walked back to her bed.  
  
~Well, now I know where my charm is. How did it get to Wonderland though? I still can't believe that Cheshire is human! What's come over me? I feel so heated and moist. Maybe I just need to get some sleep.~  
  
Alice got back into bed and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
Some time later, Alice felt a warm and gentle hand stroking her hair. She opened her eyes to find a man with black hair and golden eyes smiling down at her.  
  
"Che…Cheshire? Is that you?" Alice asked.  
  
"Hello Alice." Cheshire said.  
  
"Cheshire, how did you get here? Alice asked.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't matter, though. The important thing is that I'm here with you." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice smiled. She reached a hand up to touch Cheshire's cheek. Cheshire grabbed her hand and held it in his own. He leaned over and gave Alice a kiss on her cheek. Alice began to feel hot again. She went rigid and she couldn't move.  
  
~Why do I feel this way? No man has ever had this effect on me before. What is it about Cheshire that makes me feel so strange? ~  
  
Alice began breathing heavily and she wiggled a bit. Cheshire then began a slow trail of Butterfly kisses on her neck. Alice closed her eyes and moaned lightly. He stopped briefly to lick at Alice's collarbone and placed a soft kiss there. He looked up at Alice with his eyes full of emotion. He placed his lips on hers in a soft, sensual kiss. He dug one hand into her hair and held her face with the other.   
  
~Oh, god! We're kissing! I can't say that I'm not enjoying it, though. ~  
  
Alice moaned softly into the kiss. She put her arms around Cheshire's neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled apart.  
  
"Cheshire, I..." Alice's voice trailed off.  
  
Cheshire smiled and kissed Alice again. He put all of his passion and desire into it. He climbed on top of Alice and she could feel his desire on her leg. He began kissing down Alice's neck again, while his hands found the zipper to her nightgown. He unzipped it slowly and let fall off her shoulders exposing her bare breast to him. Alice blushed furiously under his golden gaze.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Alice." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice opened her mouth to say something, but, Cheshire silenced her with another kiss. He kissed his way down to her breast. Alice moaned lightly as began lick her right nipple. He then took it in his mouth and gently sucked on it while his hand gently caressed her left breast. Alice's breathing became raspy and labored. Cheshire then kissed his way down her stomach and began to stroke her thighs. Alice cried out in delight. She had never felt so good before in her life. She felt weightless, like she was walking on air. Cheshire smiled. He slowly removed Alice's panties and tossed them on the floor along with her nightgown.  
  
"Cheshire, I... I've never done this before." Alice said.  
  
"Neither have I, Alice." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice smiled. She reached up to kiss Cheshire. She began to unbutton Cheshire's shirt, but he stopped her.  
  
"Not yet, sweeting." Cheshire purred in her ear.  
  
Cheshire laid Alice back down and kissed his way down her stomach. He gently pushed her legs apart and began to lick her inner thighs. Alice withered in pleasure. She almost couldn't stand it. She cried out when she felt Cheshire's tounge flick her clit.   
  
"Che… Cheshire, please don't tease me." Alice whimpered.  
  
Cheshire smirked. He rubbed her moist and heated womanhood gently with his thumb before his mouth claimed her again. Alice moaned loudly at the jolts of pleasure that ran through her body. Cheshire then stuck his tongue in her vagnial opening and Alice screamed in ecstasy.  
  
"Oh, Cheshire. Oh, god, don't stop." Alice moaned.  
  
Cheshire stuck his tongue deeper and started a steady rhythm. Alice cried out as her orgasm hit her. Her walls tightened around Cheshire's tongue, and he lapped up her juices. Alice tried to recover her breath.  
  
"Tha... that was incredible. I never felt so good before." Alice said.  
  
"It's not over yet." Cheshire whispered in her ear.  
  
Alice smirked. She playfully pushed Cheshire onto his back and straddled him.  
  
"Turn about is fair play, Cheshire. Now, it's my turn." Alice said.  
  
She finished unbuttoning Cheshire's shirt and tossed it aside. She began kissing and licking down his neck and chest. Alice kissed her way down his stomach. She gently stroked his erection through his pants. Cheshire moaned loudly and purred softly. Alice unbuttoned his pants. When they were completely off, Alice threw them on the floor and removed his briefs. She took a moment to admire his size. Then she began to stroke it slowly making Cheshire wither in pleasure under her.  
  
"Alice." Cheshire purred.  
  
Alice licked up Cheshire's length slowly and sucked the head gently. Cheshire cried out in ecstasy when Alice took him in her mouth. Alice sucked slowly and gently at first, and then gradually increased the pace.  
  
"Oh, Alice." Cheshire moaned.  
  
Alice felt Cheshire's length expanded and figured he was almost at his orgasm. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Cheshire couldn't hold it anymore and spilled his seed into Alice's mouth. She swallowed every bit of it. Cheshire was purring quite loudly now. Alice reached up and kissed Cheshire with a passion she never knew she had. Cheshire flipped her over so that he was once again on top and positioned himself at her entrance.  
  
"Alice, this is going to hurt, but it will pass." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice smiled and nodded. Cheshire then entered her in one swift thrust breaking through her virgin barrier. Alice cried out in pain and tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alice. The pain will be over soon, I promise." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire stopped momentarily to let Alice get used to his size and for the pain to pass. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her softly to reassure her that everything was alright. After a few minutes, Alice bucked her hips to let Cheshire know that it was okay for him to continue. Cheshire pumped in and out of her slowly and gradually picking up the pace. Alice moaned in pleasure. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. She felt herself beginning to build up for her release and her walls started to tighten making Cheshire go faster. Moments later, Alice screamed out as her second orgasm over took her. Her walls tightening around Cheshire's length was too much for him and he too reached release, spilling his seed inside her. He laid down on his back to not crush Alice with his weight. Alice snuggled up against him.  
  
"That was incredible, Cheshire. Thank you." Alice said.  
  
"I love you, Alice." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice was about to say something when, a piercing scream was heard. Alice's eyes shot open. She looked around to find that Cheshire was no longer with her. The scream was heard again starling, Alice.  
  
~What the bloody hell was that?!~  
  
Alice sat silently listening for the scream. It was heard again a moment later and Alice realized it was coming from the room next to hers. She then heard a nurse trying to comfort the girl that had been screaming. Alice figured the nurse would give her some medicine to knock her out. Alice sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
~Had it all been a dream? It felt so real, though. I can still feel the heat in my moist center. ~  
  
Alice looked down and realized that she was still fully clothed, and that her panties had a wet spot.  
  
~Cheshire. How did you become human? Why did I dream about this? Oh, Cheshire, please do be careful on your way to see the Caterpillar. I just can't help but feel that it's still dangerous, though I'm not sure why. I do hope nothing bad happens to you or the other. ~ was Alice's last thought before drifting back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the asylum, Mandy finally reached Geo's office. She opened the door to find Geo looking over some files. She cleared her throat to let him know that she there. Geo looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Geo asked.  
  
Mandy smiled.  
  
"Great. I know who the chosen one is." Mandy said.  
  
Geo nearly fell off his chair making Mandy laugh.  
  
"Well? Who is he?" Geo asked.  
  
"The riddler of Wonderland himself. The Cheshire Cat." Mandy said  
  
"Wha… wha… what?! Are you serious? That old mangy feline? Damn, I never would have guessed he'd be the one!" Geo exclaimed  
  
"Yes, I know. Think about it though, it makes sense. Caterpillar said that the chosen one would be the one who knew Alice better than she knew herself. The only one who knows Alice that well is Cheshire, and remember, he also had quite a resentment for both the king and queen of hearts. That's why he brought Alice to Wonderland in the first place. He didn't know that the queen would go to such drastic measures to kill her and cause her to go insane, though." Mandy said.  
  
"Yes, you're right. It all makes perfect sense. Alice kills the queen, and he kills the king. That was his plan all along. He's quite a clever ass cat." Geo said.  
  
"Yes. The queen greatly underestimated them both. Cheshire is alot smarter than he let the queen in on. He just didn't show it, so Wonderland could have an advantage over her. The only ones he revealed his true colors to at the time, were Alice, and the White Rabbit." Mandy said.  
  
Geo laughed. Yes, he had seen what Cheshire was capable of. He knew that he was not the cat to fuck with. He saw how burning mad Cheshire became when he found out about the card guards burning Alice's house down, killing her parents and rendering her insane. Needless to say that for some time, everyone in Wonderland was more afraid of Cheshire than of the queen. However, after a few words from the Caterpillar, Cheshire calmed down. As much as he had hated to do it, Cheshire realized that the only way to kill the queen and save Alice's sanity, was to take her back to Wonderland. That was when the fight against the queen's army began.  
  
"What's so funny, Geo? Mandy asked.  
  
"Remember how pissed off Cheshire was when he found out that the queen had ordered the card guards to burn down Alice's house?" Geo asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Everyone had become more scared of him than the queen for a while. Everyone was glad when he had finally calmed himself down, though he was still enraged by the whole thing. I understand why he was so angry, though. I really can't blame him. He cares for Alice more than words can say. His love for her, Wonderland, as well as his desire to help set everyone free, especially those poor insane children, was all too strong to ever let the queen poison him with her evil." Mandy said.  
  
"Yes. Cheshire is far more powerful than he himself realizes. He could have killed the queen himself, but, only Alice could use those weapons, or should I say, 'toys'. He did give her quite a savage ass beating once, though. Remember?" Geo said.  
  
Mandy smirked. She remembered all too well.  
  
"Yeah, after Rabbit realized what the queen's true intentions were, he rebelled against her. She flipped and tried to kill him, but, Cheshire saw the whole thing from a nearby tree and kicked her ass. If it wasn't for the fact that only Alice was able to use the weapons that could kill her, Cheshire would have used them and killed her himself. He didn't want to drag Alice into it. That cat doesn't play around when it comes to the safety of those he cares about." Mandy said.  
  
"Yep, Cheshire can and is a nice guy, but, rub him the wrong way and he'll become your worst nightmare. Piss him off and you better run. Run and pray he does not catch you. What else did you find out?" Geo said.  
  
"Well, turns out he was staying over at Rabbit's house while he had that fever. He gave Cheshire an interesting looking dagger. Cheshire is now on his way to the Fortress of Doors to get the potion to make himself small so he could go see the Caterpillar. So far, everything's going just as Caterpillar predicted." Mandy said.  
  
"Well, that is good news indeed, Mandy. Hopefully, Cheshire will be here soon to take Alice back to Wonderland." Geo said.  
  
"That reminds me. I've been wondering, just how is Cheshire going to get here to take Alice back to Wonderland?" Mandy asked.  
  
Geo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I really don't know. I'm sure Caterpillar already has that figured out, though. Either way, he'll be here, and we must be ready when he arrives." Geo said.  
  
"You're right. Until then, Alice can't find out who we really are, but, I want to tell her. I hate having to lie to her like this, especially after everything's she's been through." Mandy said.  
  
Geo sighed.  
  
"I don't like it either, Mandy. We have no choice, though. If we tell her now, she'll think we're making of her and toying with her sanity. We have to wait until Cheshire comes." Geo said.  
  
Geo opened his drawer and pulled out a small looking glass. He placed the mirror on his desk and ran his hand along the glass.  
  
"Speaking of Alice. Let's see how she's doing, shall we?" Geo asked.  
  
Mandy nodded and took a seat next to Geo. An image of Alice fast asleep in her room appeared.  
  
"She looks so flushed. I think she may have already started having the dreams." Mandy said.  
  
"It would appear so. Her cheeks have gotten quite rosy." Geo said.  
  
Mandy smiled. Alice had already begun to dream about Cheshire. She wondered if Alice knew that it was him, or thought it was someone else. She sighed worriedly when she thought about what else the Caterpillar had said. Geo noticed and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Mandy? Are you alright?" Geo asked.  
  
"Now that Alice has begun to have the dreams, the king will take advantage and try to confuse her, she'll wonder if she really did regain her sanity or not. I'm worried, Geo. Alice may have been able to kill the queen, but, god only knows how powerful the king is!" Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"Now Mandy, calm down. That's why we're here, to protect her from his mind attacks until Cheshire shows up, which I pray is soon. The Caterpillar also said that it would be a long battle, but, Cheshire will be victorious and Wonderland will be free. Alice will finally have her sanity back, and we'll be able to take her away from this god forsaken place for good. We just have to be patient. It's killing me too, Mandy, but, right now, there's really nothing else we can do. We have to wait and see what happens." Geo said.  
  
"Oh, I know, but.. I just wish I could warn her or something." Mandy said.  
  
Mandy then began to cry. Geo hugged his crying wife to try and comfort her. After a few minutes, she stopped. She looked up and saw that Geo was smiling down at her.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see." Geo said.  
  
Alice's image faded from Geo's mirror and he put it back in his drawer.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here and try to get some sleep." Geo said.  
  
Mandy nodded. She and Geo walked into the apartment room they had on the other side of Geo's office. Geo closed the behind them and shut off the lights.   
  
  
A/N: Well, how was that for my first lemon? Did you like it? 


	8. Chapter 8

Alice ain't mine.  
  
  
Cheshire continued to walk down the path until he came to the sign that points all sorts of different directions.  
  
~Let's see. To get to the Fortress of Doors, I'll have to go through Dementia and the skool. ~  
  
Cheshire was looking at the signs and noticed that they had all been switched.  
  
~Oh no, not again! Why must this stupid post always insist on changing the damn signs all the time! Just when you think you've found your way, bamm! They go and change everything on you. It's so annoying. ~  
  
Cheshire was trying to figure out which way he should go, when he heard two familiar voices not too far away.  
  
~ Oh, why not. They always hang around here, maybe they'll know which way I ought to go. ~  
  
Cheshire followed the voices and came across a few tall bushes. After a cutting a hole in one of them with his dagger, he peeked in to find Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum, telling stories to the insane children.  
  
~How nice, they're telling stories to the children. I'm glad they're back to their old selves. Along with Duchess, Hatter, and the Centipede. ~  
  
Cheshire sighed. He had always felt sorry for the insane children. They were the final result of all those who tried, but, failed miserably to save Wonderland before Alice came.  
  
~I wonder which one they're telling this time. ~  
  
Cheshire cut all the bushes down completely and sat on a log right behind them.  
  
"It was a long and nasty battle, but, Alice finally killed the queen with a few shot from her Blunderbuss and saved us all from her evil madness." Dee said.  
  
The children all clapped and cheered.  
  
"That's right, and everyone slowly started to regain their sanity." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire smirked. It was true. Over the last two weeks, everyone had slowly, but, surely started to recover and the evil the queen had controlled them with, left their hearts.  
  
~Well, I'll be damned. They actually made a story out of Alice's fight with the queen. They must have just made this one up not too long ago. The children seem to love it. Those Tweedles are known for their storytelling after all. ~  
  
"Alright, who wants to hear about the time that the Cheshire cat got so mad, that everyone in Wonderland was more afraid of him than the queen herself?" Dee asked.  
  
Cheshire's jaw dropped and his eyes became as wide as tea saucers.  
  
~Wonderland was afraid of me? Man, I've really gotta learn to control my temper. I hope I didn't hurt anybody. ~  
  
The children screamed and nodded their heads. Cheshire was curious; he wanted to know why everyone had been so scared of him.  
  
"I want to hear about the time that Wonderland feared me more than the queen. I want to know why." Cheshire said.  
  
Dee and Dum turned around to find a raven haired, golden eyed man sitting on the log.  
  
"Che… Cheshire?! Is that you, man?" Dum asked.  
  
Cheshire nodded. Dum ran over and jumped on the log. He took a really good look at him, as if to make sure it was Cheshire.  
  
"What happened to you, Cheshire?" Dee asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Cheshire said.  
  
"Well, let's hear it!" Dum exclaimed.  
  
He started jumping around excitedly. Cheshire laughed at his boyish behavior. Cheshire picked Dum up and placed him on his lap. Dee, and Dum have lost a bit of weight since the death of the queen, so, Cheshire had no problem carrying him.  
  
"Didn't Dee already promise the children another story, Dum?" Cheshire asked.  
  
Dum pouted slightly.  
  
"I'll tell you what, after you tell the children the other story, I'll you mine." Cheshire said.  
  
"Promise?" Dum asked.  
  
"I promise. Who knows, the children may also enjoy the story." Cheshire said.  
  
"Yay!" Dum exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, brother." Dee muttered.  
  
Cheshire smiled. He put Dum down and got up to join the rest of the children. One of them crawled over to Cheshire begging to be carried. Cheshire looked down at the child and made this one out to be a girl. He picked her up and placed her on his lap, making her giggle happily. Cheshire motioned for Dee and Dum to begin the story.  
  
"Well children, this story takes place ten years ago. The queen of hearts ordered all of the card guards to down dear Alice's house, killing her parents." Dee said.  
  
"yeah, but, what the old fatass didn't know was, that Alice survived." Dum said.  
  
"Well, when Cheshire found out what had happened, he was furious." Dee said.  
  
"After that, Cheshire accidentally drank a demon vile, and there were some very unlucky and not to mention, stupid, card guards around at the time." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire cringed.  
  
~I drank a demon vials! I don't remember ever doing that! Are they telling the truth, or did they make this one up? All of the stories they tell are based on actual events, though. I'll have to ask them later.~  
  
Cheshire listened intently as they continued the story.  
  
"Well, needless to say, those card guards got sliced and diced to death, and we don't mean by Alice's cards." Dee said.  
  
Cheshire gulped.  
  
"Yep. Cheshire clawed them until they were nothing but a bloody pulp surrounded by a pool of their own blood." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
~I killed card guards, without some kind of weapon?! Oh man, those demon vials can be really dangerous, if not used properly. Thank god Alice never abused them. ~  
  
"But after that, the Caterpillar had a talk with Cheshire and he was able to calm him down. He was still very, and I mean very pissed off about what the queen did to Alice, though." Dee said.  
  
"To this day, no one knows how the Caterpillar pulled it off." Dum said.  
  
~Come to think of it, I have wondered how he did it. ~  
  
The children all clapped and cheered once again.  
  
"Is this story done?" Cheshire asked his voice a bit shaky.  
  
"Yep. Don't worry Cheshire; you didn't hurt any innocent people." Dee said.  
  
Cheshire breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~Thank you, god! ~  
  
"Alright. A promise is a promise. Now I'll tell you guys my story." Cheshire said.  
  
"Alright!" Dum exclaimed.  
  
Dee rolled his eyes. Dum had always been the more childish of the two.  
  
"Well, it all started yesterday afternoon. I was watching Alice through a looking glass that I have and Rabbit came over to have a talk with me. He told me something about Alice wanting to come back. After he left, I went to go get something to eat, and I felt Alice's aura nearby. At first I thought she had come back, but, when I followed her scent I came upon the charm I gave her when she first came to Wonderland." Cheshire said.  
  
He took off the charm for Dee, Dum, and the children to see. Some of the children made a grab for it, but, Cheshire put it back on his neck.  
  
"This charm is not a toy, children. It belongs to Alice." Cheshire said.  
  
The children pouted slightly, but, they backed down.  
  
"Then what are you doing with it, Cheshire?" Dee asked.  
  
"I'll get to that. Well, turns out that Alice's charm was just floating in mid air, glowing. I don't know how it got there, but, when I grabbed it, it started glowing again. The bright light blinded me for a moment and I had to shield my eyes. When the light faded, I tried to rub my eyes with my tail like I always did, but, found that I couldn't. I looked behind me and saw that I wasn't even a cat anymore. I went to see Rabbit to see if he had some clothes I could use, but, I came down with a fever and i had to spend the night there. In the morning, he gave me this dagger, and a smaller one that I have in my belt pocket. I decided to hold on to Alice's charm so that nothing happens to it. Rabbit suggested that I go see the Caterpillar, so I was on my way Dementia to get to the Fortress of Doors. The post sign changed all the direction arrows, though. Then I heard you guys talking and I came over hoping that you guys could tell me which I should go to get to Dementia. That's it, really." Cheshire said.  
  
Oh, yeah. I swear that post sign should really make up its mind. It's really annoying seeing a different set of directions every damn day." Dee said.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Every time we want to go somewhere, we go through a holy mission because of that thing." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire dropped his head and sighed.  
  
"We know how you feel, dude. Go left until you reach Rabbit's house, and then..." Dum's voice trailed off.  
  
At this point, Cheshire wanted to sink to his knees and cry.  
  
"But, I just came from Rabbit's house!" Cheshire exclaimed.  
  
Dum tilted his head and had a blank look on his face. Dee slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"No, no, no! Haven't you been listening to word Cheshire said?! The damn post sign changed the directions again! It's not left anymore!" Dee exclaimed.  
  
"Well then, which way is it?" Cheshire asked.  
  
Dee took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued.  
  
"Okay. Now, when you stand in front of the post sign, take a right until you reach the Hatter's. Then, you're gonna take a left until you reach the Pale Realm. From there, you go left again, and just go straight until you reach Dementia." Dee said.  
  
"Thank you. That was all I needed to know." Cheshire said.  
  
"Not a problem." Dee said.  
  
"Well, I should get going. The sooner I get to the Caterpillar, the better." Cheshire said.  
  
"Good luck, man. We're always here if you ever need direction again." Dee said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Cheshire said.  
  
"Man, wait til Alice gets a load of you! She'll flip her top, and bottom!" Dum exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire blushed a deep crimson while Dee slapped Dum in the back of the head again.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She'll be surprised, but, I don't think she'll go that crazy." Cheshire said.  
  
The little girl that was sitting on Cheshire's lap began to giggle, again. Cheshire looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Okay, sweety. I gotta go now, so you need to get down." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire picked her up, and gently placed her on the ground with the rest of the children. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but, to Cheshire's great surprise, and relief, she didn't cry.  
  
"Well, I better go. Thanks for your help guys." Cheshire said.  
  
"Anytime, dude." Dee said.  
  
"Yeah, drop by again, sometime." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire nodded and turned to leave. The little girl watched him until he disappeared from view. After making sure that no one was looking, she got up and went after him.  
  
A few minutes later, Cheshire reached the sign again and headed right. The little girl followed quitely behind until she saw a butterfly and started running after it.  
  
"Now, let's see. Dee said to head right until I get to the Hatter's. Then, I just go left until I reach the Pale Realm. Then after that, I just go right again, and straight towards Dementia. Okay, doesn't sound too hard. Who knows, maybe Hatter or the Chess pieces might be able to tell me what's going on. I don't why, but, I have the strangest feeling that Wonderland maybe in danger again. I'll have to ask Caterpillar about that. A little trip to the Oracle might help as well." Cheshire said.  
  
He started walking down the path that would supposedly lead to the Hatter's. He stopped when heard a deafening scream coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Cheshire asked.  
  
He started running in the direction that the scream came from with his dagger, ready to attack. He heard the scream again a moment later.  
  
~Who's screaming like that? It sounds like someone's being attacked! ~  
  
Cheshire finally came to the clearing where the scream was coming from, but, found nothing.  
  
"What's going on, here? I know I heard someone scream!" Cheshire exclaimed.  
  
A movement from a nearby bush caught Cheshire's attention. He started walking quietly towards it. He was just about to see what was in the bush, when he heard a husky male's voice.  
  
"Where in the bloody hell did that little brat go?! When I get my hands on her, I'll slit her open with this here spear!" the voice exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire gasped. He knew at that moment what the husky voice belonged too.  
  
"Card guards?! What the fuck are card guards doing here?! I thought they were supposed to be guarding the Fortress of Doors?! What the hell are they up to now?!" Cheshire exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire was about to go confront the card guard, when he felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around his leg. He looked down to find the little girl who had been sitting on his lap when Dee, and Dum, were telling their stories. She was crying and appeared to be scared. Cheshire sighed, and shook his head in complete disgust.  
  
"You're the one that mean old card guard is after, aren't you?" Cheshire asked.  
  
The girl could only whimper. Cheshire felt a wave of sympathy overtake him as he picked the child up. He drew her head to his chest so she could cry.  
  
"There, there. It's alright, little one. You're safe now. I'll take care of that meanie and get you back to the others." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire began to walk back to where Dee and Dum were to take her back, when rapidly approaching footsteps made him stop.  
  
"So, there you are, you little brat. You'd do best to hand the kid over, man. That is, if you know what's good for ya." a male's voice said.  
  
Cheshire turned to find an Ace of Spade card guard with his spear out, ready to attack. Cheshire narrowed his eyes and the girl dug her head into His shoulder. Cheshire placed the girl on the other side of a nearby tree.  
  
"Now, you stay here. You don't need to see what I'm gonna do to the bad old card guard, it'll give you nightmares. Don't move, I'll be right back. I promise." Cheshire whispered.  
  
Cheshire gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to the card guard.  
  
"I'm warning ya, punk. Hand the kid over, or I'll slit your throat." the guard said.  
  
"Harming innocent and defenseless little children. Is that what you bastards take pleasure in now? You're nothing but a bunch of bullies. This only proves just how weak and pathetic you've become." Cheshire said.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say, you little shithead?!" the guard exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire sighed.  
  
"You heard me, asshole. Why don't you pick on someone your own damn size, like me? Or are you too scared cause I might fight back? Come on mister 'I'm a big, bad card guard'; let's see how tough you really are." Cheshire said.  
  
The card guard screamed and raced towards Cheshire with his spear out. Cheshire had counted on this.  
  
~Come on. Just a little closer. ~  
  
When the card guard got close enough, Cheshire ducked and stabbed it in the stomach, causing him to drop the spear. It doubled over in pain, and blood started pouring out. Cheshire grabbed the spear and stabbed it in the side where the rib cage was. It screamed in agony. Cheshire took the small dagger out of his pocket, and stabbed it in the chest, killing it. Cheshire panted and took a moment to recover his breath. He saw that the guard had dropped a black rag, which he used to clean the daggers. He decided to leave the spear, though. It wouldn't really be that useful to him, and it would only slow him down. He walked back to the tree and found the girl cuddled up in a little ball shaking in fear.  
  
"Don't worry; the mean card guard is gone. He won't be bothering you, anymore. Now, let's get you back to the others." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire put the daggers and the rag, back in his pockets and picked the girl up. He started walking back to the sign to retrace his footsteps and find Dee, Dum. He just hoped they would still be there, so he wouldn't get lost.  
  
Meanwhile, the king was quite upset at what he was seeing in his mirror.  
  
"Well, he's right about one thing, my forces have become weak and pathetic. Fool, why the hell was he after some stupid little kid, anyway? Serves him right, he was being an idiot." the king said.  
  
He looked at the image of Cheshire and the little girl walking down the path.  
  
"Just wait til I get my hands on you! Alice is mine! Mine, do hear me, mine!" he exclaimed.  
  
The image then changed to Alice lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes. I'll just get of this supposed 'chosen one', then you, Alice my dear, will be mine, all mine!" he exclaimed.  
  
The image then faded back to his own reflection.  
  
"Card guards! Come to my quarters at once!" he ordered.  
  
In about two seconds, an army of at least 100 card guards appeared before the king.  
  
"Find this 'chosen one' and bring him to me, alive! Kill whoever and whatever stands in your way, but, the chosen one is mine! Do I make myself crystal clear!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the guards exclaimed.  
  
"Good. Now, find him, and don't come back until you do!" the king exclaimed.  
  
The card guards scattered and left just as fast as they had gathered.  
  
"Oh, just wait til I find out who you are, then I'll have fun tormenting and killing you!" the king exclaimed.  
  
He started laughing insanely and threw a dagger at one of the mirrors when Cheshire's image had reappeared.  
  
"Soon. Very soon, I'll have complete control over Wonderland, and with you out of the picture, Alice will be mine for the taking." he said.  
  
He began laughing insanely again, and his laughter could be heard throughout the palace.  
  
  
A/N: When Dum was talking about Alice losing her top and bottom when she saw Cheshire, for those of you who didn't get it, it was a perverted statement.(Sorry, I just kept hearing that the Tweedles were the perverts. I just couldn't resist.) R/R. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry to make you all wait for so long. I have work, school, and the fact that I don't have a computer doesn't really help much either. It also gave me major writer's block. Well, here's the new and improved chapter nine. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Cheshire headed back towards the sign post to see if he could find Dee and Dum to give the little girl back to them. He approached the sign and remembering the bush that he had cut down, he headed there, only to find that the Tweedles and the children were gone. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Hey, where did everybody go?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"They went that-a-way." Came a male's voice.  
  
Cheshire looked behind him to find the sign post pointing in the opposite direction of where he was standing.  
  
"Say what? What the hell are you talking about? I just came from there." Cheshire said.  
  
"No, you didn't. You came from that way." The sign said.  
  
The sign pointed to the left of where Cheshire was standing.  
  
"What? No, I didn't! I came from way!" Cheshire exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire pointed straight. The sign post shook his head.  
  
"No, you didn't." the sign said.  
  
"Yes, I did." Cheshire said.  
  
"No, you didn't." the sign said.  
  
"Damn you, yes, I did!" Cheshire exclaimed.   
  
"Look pal, you didn't come from that way because I would have seen you coming from that way." The sign said.  
  
Cheshire felt his patience beginning to wane.  
  
"Yes, I… Why am I even arguing with you? Just tell me where the Tweedles are." Cheshire said.  
  
"Right behind you." The sign said.  
  
Cheshire turned around and sure enough, there were the Tweedles standing right behind him.  
  
"Hey there, Cheshire. You got lost already?" Dee asked.  
  
Cheshire laughed.  
  
"No. This little one was following me. I came to give her back." Cheshire said.  
  
"Oh man, thanks. By the way, why were you arguing with the sign post? Don't you know that is just one battle you're never gonna win, no matter how logical your argument is?" Dee asked.   
  
Cheshire sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I've never argued with it before." Cheshire said.  
  
Dee and Dum looked at each other, and then turned back to Cheshire.  
  
"What?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Uh Cheshire, maybe this whole being human thing is starting to get to you. It seems to be making you…" Dee's voice trailed off.  
  
"Sane?" Cheshire said finishing Dee's sentence.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Dee said.  
  
Cheshire chuckled.  
  
"I don't know if you guys have really taken the time to notice, but ever since the queen's death, we've all started to slowly become sane, again." Cheshire said.  
  
Dee and Dum both looked at Cheshire with confused expressions on their faces. Cheshire chuckled.  
  
"Don't you guys remember the way Wonderland used to be before the queen let her hunger for power completely take her over? Yes, we we're illogical, and yes, we did everything backwards and we didn't make sense most of time. However, you guys seem to have forgotten that we did it just for fun. We weren't insane; we just acted stupid and silly. Alice was amused by our behavior the first time she came. It was all innocent fun. Now, when the queen started to slowly, but surely, cut off people's heads for defying her, that's when Alice made a stand. That was when the queen completely lost it. She sent her card guards to set Alice's house on fire, killing her parents and rendering her insane in a filthy asylum bed for 10 years. When Alice lost her sanity, we began to lose ours, as well. That's when the queen took Wonderland and everything just went straight to hell." Cheshire said.  
  
"You mean the queen was actually sane at some point?" Dum asked.  
  
"She was in the beginning, before she began to abuse her position as queen, and letting her hunger for power grow. In the beginning, she was actually a very nice, thin woman believe it or not. The only way to set her, Alice, and all of Wonderland free was to kill her. Had she lived and regained her sanity, she still wouldn't be the woman she once was." Cheshire said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dee asked.  
  
"Her hunger for power killed her years ago. Yes, she was a living, breathing person, but she was an empty shell of a human being. She no longer knew love, compassion, or even sympathy. She would just be vengeful towards Alice and try to kill her again, so anyway you look at it, the queen would still be insane no matter what." Cheshire said.  
  
"How do you know all this, Cheshire?" Dee asked.  
  
"I'm very observant, Dee. I've been watching both Alice and the queen for years. I can pretty much tell the way they think. The queen wanted total domination of Wonderland, while Alice on the hand, wanted Wonderland to be free. Alice loves this place more than she thinks." Cheshire said.  
  
"So, now that the queen's dead, why don't we act as silly as we just to?" Dum asked.  
  
"Because, during the 10 years of insanity that we went through, we grew up so to speak. We began to realize that only way to survive was to start taking things seriously. As a result, we became logical and responsible. Yes, we'll still goof and have fun, but not like we were before. We've matured, if we go back to pure silliness and nonsense, Wonderland may fall again. Besides, that we now have them for." Cheshire said.  
  
He pointed towards the insane children that were now gathered around the sign post.   
  
"The insane children? But, they can't even think logically, what if they hurt themselves?" Dee asked.  
  
"They will soon enough, trust me. Haven't you noticed how they stopped their insane babbling and stopped trying to hurt themselves over the last two weeks? They will eventually get their sanity back, too. They are the next generation." Cheshire said.  
  
"Next generation? What do you mean?" Dum asked.  
  
"I mean they are going to pick up where we left off. To them, we're the adults of Wonderland. They look to us for guidance and for comfort, so we have to be responsible for them, and our kids, if any of us ever has any." Cheshire said.  
  
"How is it that you know all this, Cheshire?" Dee asked.  
  
Cheshire didn't answer for a moment. He put a hand to his trying to contemplate exactly what he would say.  
  
~Good question. How do I know all this? Am I guessing? Is it wishful thinking? No… Somehow, I just know that everything I said is true. I don't how or why, but I can feel it. ~  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Dee asked.  
  
Dee waved his hand in front of Cheshire's face breaking him out of his train of thought. Cheshire snapped out of it and looked at Dee and Dum who were now watching him intently. Cheshire blushed in embarrassment.   
  
"Sorry. I tend to get lost in my thoughts. To be honest Dee, I don't know. I just have a strong feeling that everything I said is true." Cheshire said.  
  
Dee and Dum exchanged confused glances and Cheshire just sighed.  
  
"Well, if any of us ever do have kids, I bet that ol Cheshire here is gonna be the first, and I think I know who the mommy's gonna be." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh, do you really? Care to enlighten me with your little guess?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Oh boy. Here we go, again." Dee muttered.  
  
"Why, Alice of course!" Dum exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire stared at Dum in shock while Dee slapped his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I… I don't… I really don't think that gonna happen, Dum." Cheshire said.  
  
~Alice, the mother of my children? Yeah right, who am I kidding? Like that's ever gonna happen. ~  
  
"Not gonna happen? Don't be ridiculous! You and Alice are very, very close indeed. Plus, she's grown into a very beautiful young lady; why, I wouldn't be if you've already fallen in love with her!" Dum exclaimed.  
For a moment Cheshire couldn't move nor speak. All he could do was stare at Dum in shock.  
  
~Sweet Jesus. Is it really that obvious? ~  
  
"Uh… I uh… I have to get going now. It'll be dark soon, and I would like to reach the Hatter's before the sun sets." Cheshire said.  
  
"Good luck, Cheshire." Dee said.  
  
Yeah, hope everything goes well, especially with Alice." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire blushed such a dark red; one would think he'd been out in the sun too long and got real bad sunburn. Dee smack Dum across the head.  
  
"Oww! Hey, what was that for?" Dum asked.  
  
"Look Dum, I don't know how many times I've told you not to make those kinds of remarks! You're really gonna offend someone one of these days, and then you're gonna be in deep trouble! I mean, lord help you should Alice ever catch you saying things like that! She'd belt you a good one most like!" Dee exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire chuckled.  
  
"He's right, Dum. Those kinds of remarks really aren't appropriate, especially when you don't know what's really going on." Cheshire said.  
  
Dum pouted and lowered his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cheshire. I was only teasing ya. I really didn't mean to offend you." Dum said.  
  
Cheshire smiled.  
  
"It's alright, Dum. You didn't offend me at all." Cheshire said.  
  
Dum looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well guys, I'm gonna get going. I have to find the Caterpillar as soon as possible and find out the hell's going on." Cheshire said.  
  
"Alright man. See ya around." Dee said.  
  
"Yeah, don't be a stranger." Dum said.  
  
"I won't. I promise. Bye you guys." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire began to walk down the path that would lead him to the Hatter's. He looked up and saw that the sun was about to set.  
  
~Man, I'd better hurry. I hope I reach the Hatter's before dark. ~  
  
Cheshire sighed and continued walking. Dee and Dum watched him until he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Do you think he'll reach the Hatter's before dark?" Dum asked.  
  
"I hope so, Dum. This part of Wonderland is not a good place to be at night, especially since it gets so cold and it's so easy to get lost because of that damn sign." Dee said.  
  
Dee and Dum turned to look at the children playing around the sign post.  
  
"Well, let's get the little ones out of here before it gets too dark." Dee said.  
  
Dum nodded and went to help Dee gather up the children so that they could take them home.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I hope everyone likes this one better than the last one. Well, R/R. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yes, I know have a computer and some time to write! Anyway, I've decided to change the last chapter and the story around a little bit. I didn't really like how it was coming out but, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Well, here's chapter 10.  
Cheshire walked along the path and noticed it started getting dark. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
~Its getting dark already. I hope the Hatter isn't too terrribly far from here. Spending the night out in these cold woods is not my idea of fun.~  
  
Cheshire shivered slightly as a strong wind flew by. He spotted a sign just in front of him with an arrow pointing ahead. When he got closer he was able to see writing on the bottom of the arrow. He sighed as his thoughts drifted to Alice.  
  
~Alice... How are you going to react when you see me? Will you even believe me?~  
  
Cheshire was taken out of his thoughts when he realized that he had reached the sign. He sighed and had to squint his eyes in order to read the writing.  
  
'Hatter's Domain: Half a mile ahead' was written on it.  
  
~Thank god. I'll reach him soon. Its already getting so cold out here.~  
  
Cheshire continued walking. His thoughts once again drifted to Alice.  
  
~I wish I could somehow just talk to her. I miss her so much. Maybe Caterpillar will know of a way I could contact her.~  
  
A few minutes later he reached what appeared to be a funhouse of mirrors. Cheshire chuckled.  
  
~Seems Hatter still likes the confusing mirror look. To each his own, I guess. Let me just get in there before I freeze to death out here.~  
  
Cheshire approached the wooden double doors and opened them. He stepped inside and closed the doors. He took a look around and found an old painting of the Hatter on the ceiling. He cringed.  
  
~Why did Hatter keep that dreadful looking painting? It makes him look like some kind of spider or insect.~  
  
"Well, it would seem we have company Hare." a male voice said.  
  
Cheshire turned to find the Hatter and March Hare standing right behind him. Cheshire sighed in relief and smiled.  
  
"Yes but, who is he?" Hare asked.  
  
Cheshire chuckled.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cheshire said.  
  
"Well, come along. You're just in time for tea. Its 6'O clock, you know." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire nodded and followed Hatter and Hare into the dining area. They walked up to a long narrow table and sat down. Hatter on one side, Hare in another, and Cheshire in another. A rather disturbing looking little tea pot made its way to everyone and began pouring tea and sugar into their cups. Once it was finished, Hatter cleared his throat.  
  
"So, tell me my fine young lad, just who are you?" Hatter asked.  
  
Cheshire who had just picked up his cup grinned and let out another small chuckle.  
  
"I am an old friend who has taken on a newer finer looking form, Hatter my friend." Cheshire said.  
  
Hatter arched an eyebrow at him. He put a long thin hand up to his chin in thought.  
  
"Old friend huh? Well, your voice does sound very familiar indeed." Hatter said.  
  
Hare took a good look at Cheshire. He tilted his head to the left. Without realizing it, he got up and walked over to Cheshire.  
  
"What are you doing Hare? You're being awfully rude. Come and sit back down." Hatter said.  
  
Hare ignored him and brought his face close to Cheshire's. He sniffed him for a moment and back away. Cheshire and Hatter stared at him strangely. Hare smiled and sat back down.  
  
"I do say, what was that all about Hare?" Hatter said.  
  
Hare just smirked.  
  
"I know who he is." Hare said.  
  
"Well come on, spit it out." Hatter said.  
  
Hare turned to Cheshire.  
  
"So Cheshire, care to fill us in on how you aquirred this new form?" Hare asked.  
  
Hatter's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Cheshire smirked.  
  
"Well, it seems that the cat's out of the bag." Cheshire said.  
  
Hatter continued to just stare on in shock for a moment. He finally snapped out of it a moment later and spoke.  
  
"Cheshire? How did this happen? How did you become human? And what in god's name are you doing with Alice's charm?!" Hatter exclaimed.   
  
"Whoa. Calm down Hatter. One question at a time. It will all be explained." Cheshire said.  
  
"My apologies my friend. As you know, I do tend to get carried away." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire nodded. He was about to say something when the door flung open. Dormy rushed in, out of breath and extremely exchasuted. He fell flat on his stomach. Hatter, Hare and Cheshire rushed over to him.  
  
"Dormy, are you alright?!" Hatter exclaimed.  
  
"The... The king... Beware the red king... Never regained... Sanity... Will try to attack... Chosen one... Wonderland... Will take Alice... As bride..." Dormy suttered.  
  
Hatter and Hare exchanced confused glances while Cheshire began to burn with rage.  
  
~He's gonna what?! Over my dead body he will!~  
  
Cheshire was taken out of his thoughts when Hatter called to him.  
  
"Cheshire! Get him some tea! Quick!" Hatter exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire did as asked and brought some tea to the exchusated mouse.  
  
"Now Dormy, tell us again what happened." Hatter said.  
  
"The red king never regained his sanity. He wants to kill the chosen one so he can take over Wonderland, and he wants to take Alice as his bride." Dormy said.  
  
"As if the queen wasn't bad enough. Now we have the king to worry about." Hare said.  
  
"Yes but, what's all this about a chosen one?" Cheshire asked.  
  
Hatter and Hare stared at Cheshire. Hatter gasped as a sudden realization over came him.  
  
"Wait just a bloody damn minute. Wasn't there a legend that said that After the fall of the red queen a new force would try to take over Wonderland?" Hatter asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it also said that a Wonderland inhabitant would be chosen to save Wonderland from this new force and protect the champion." Hare said.  
  
Cheshire looked over at them with a confused expression.  
  
"Are you two saying that the old legend is true?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"It was true about Alice, a.k.a 'The Champion' wasn't it?" Hatter asked.  
  
"The legend also said that the chosen one would undergo some kind of change in appearance." Hare said.  
  
Hatter and Hare looked over at Cheshire and gasped.  
  
"Whoa now, wait a minute. You're not suggesting that I'm the chosen one, are you?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Now that I think about it, the legend also did say that the chosen one would have a very close relationship with the champion. Cheshire, you by far, are the closest one to Alice out of everyone in Wonderland. That would also explain why you have her charm. Apparently, she too senses that something is wrong and wants us all to be protected." Hatter said.  
  
"Are you saying that Alice willed the charm into Wonderland?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"No. As far as I can guess, Alice does not even know about the legend. I could be wrong, though." Hatter said.  
  
"But, if the legend really is true, then that means... Oh god." Cheshire muttered.  
  
Cheshire turned a bright red and looked away. Hatter, catching on to Cheshire's meaning simply sighed.  
  
"Oh my. You two are not going to be able to look each other in the face the time you see her." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire nodded.  
  
~So that's why I've become human. Oh man, if Alice has already started having the dreams, then that means I'm next. I wonder though, does she know that it was me, or does she think it was someone else?~  
  
A few minutes later, Dormy had enough strengh to get up and noticed Cheshire for the first time.  
  
"Who are you?" Dormy asked.  
  
"I... Um..." Cheshire trailed off.  
  
"Why, he's none other than out dear friend Cheshire." Hatter said.  
  
Dormy took a minute to look him over and gasped when he saw the chram.  
  
"Is that?" Dormy trailed off.  
  
"Yes. Alice's charm." Cheshire said.  
  
"Cheshire, so you're the chosen one." Dormy whispered.  
  
Cheshire sighed.  
  
~Okay, this is getting a little out of hand. Something is going on, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Unless I can somehow get Alice back here, we're all screwed should the red king decide to attack. I'm just afraid he'll attack Alice mentally and try to confuse her.~  
  
"Cheshire, are you quite alright?" Hatter asked.  
  
Cheshire looked at Hatter and smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm alright. Just a little worried, that's all." Cheshire said.  
  
"We all are. Well, it's getting late. Let us have supper and retire for the night. You can continue your business tomorrow, Cheshire." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire nodded. They all sat down and resumed their meal.   
  
Meanwhile at the asylum, Alice tossed and turned in bed. She had been woken up serveral times that night by the screaming of the little girl in the next room and could not fall asleep again. She sighed and sat up.  
  
~Damn. Now I'm beginning to wish I had taken some sedatives. I can't sleep at all.~  
  
Alice's eyes wandered over to her looking glass. She sighed when she saw her tired reflection. Aside from the girl's screaming, Alice had also been thinking about Wonderland.  
  
"There has to be a way I can get back to Wonderland. I just know there is. I have to talk to Cheshire and find out what's going on but, how am I gonna do it?~  
  
Alice looked at the clock and saw it was now five in the morning. She groaned and laid back down.  
  
~Hopefully that little girl won't scream anymore. Perhaps I'll figure out how to get back to Wonderland, or at least contact Cheshire.~  
  
Alice closed her tired eyes and within minutes, she was once again fast asleep.  
A/N: Hopefully, the story will start to pick up now. R/R. 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own it...  
  
A/N: Finally, chapter 11! Sure did take me long enough, huh? Writer's block and the real world are cruel, believe me. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!  
  
After their meal, Hatter led Cheshire to a spare guest room he had. Upon reaching the room, Cheshire noticed Hatter was starring at him. Cheshire raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Nothing really. You just look exshausted, that's all. So tell me, how does it feel to be human now, Cheshire?" Hatter asked.  
  
"It feels weird. I can't explain it." Cheshire said.  
  
Cheshire raised his arms to look at his hands and sighed.  
  
"To be honest, I never thought that old legend was true. I even forgot about it. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would become human and be the chosen one. It seems saving Wonderland has now become my responsibility. No longer a guide, but the savior. It's a strange and overwhelming feeling." Cheshire said.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it, Cheshire. You'll eventually get used to it." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire nodded and ran a shaky hand through his silky raven hair.  
  
"Well, I'd better get to sleep. The post sign so conveniently changed all the signs again, so now I'm gonna have to pass through the Pale Realm tomorrow in order to get to Dementia, and you know how those chess pieces are." Cheshire said.  
  
Hatter shook his head.  
  
"That post sign is gonna seriously piss someone off to the point that they're just gonna rip it right out of the ground one of these days if it doesn't make up his mind. To be honest, I'm surprised no has yet. When Alice was here, I thought for sure she'd do it or something worse. Seems she knows how to control her temper a lot better then I thought." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire chuckled.  
  
~Heh, that's only because I was there to calm her down. I should have let her rip that thing out, though. It would have made for a good laugh. I wonder why I didn't. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. ~   
  
"Speaking of the chess pieces, I heard some commotion coming from the Pale Realm a few days ago. I went over to investigate, but, by the time I got there, it had died down. I've also heard rumors that a few of white pieces have suddenly gone missing." Hatter said.  
  
"Are you serious? The white chess pieces are missing?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"It's only a rumor. I'm not sure if it's true. You see, when I went to see what all the commotion was about, everything seemed to be back in order." Hatter said.  
  
~Hmm... That does sound weird. I'll have to do a bit of investigating myself and see what's up with the chess pieces. Lord help us, if any of the white pieces really are missing, then we're screwed. ~  
  
Cheshire was taken out of his thoughts when Hatter placed a hand on his shoulder. Cheshire looked up and saw the concerned look on Hatter's face.  
  
"You look like you're about to collapse. Get some rest, Cheshire. You're going to need your strength for the journey ahead of you, my friend." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire groaned.  
  
"Now I know how Alice felt. Running around Wonderland killing cardguards, Boojums, and god knows what else is not exactly my idea of a good time either." Cheshire said.  
  
Hatter's eyes widened.  
  
"You've already fought against cardguards?" Hatter asked.  
  
"Only one. It was an Ace of Spade. Why?" Cheshire said.  
  
"Oh, damn. You better be very careful tomorrow my friend. The king could send the cardguards to try to stop you, but, it seems he's done so already. Plus, you'll also have the Boojums to contend with." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire bit his lower lip.  
  
"I know." Cheshire whispered.  
  
"Well, it is getting late. Goodnight, Cheshire. Sleep well." Hatter said.  
  
"You too, Hatter." Cheshire said.  
  
Hatter turned to leave. He walked a few steps and turned back around.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, whenever you get a chance, take a real good look at yourself in a mirror. What you see may just surprise you." Hatter said.  
  
Cheshire tilted his head in confusion.   
  
"What are you talking about, Hatter? I've already seen what I look like." Cheshire said.  
  
Hatter just smirked and turned to leave. Cheshire raised an eyebrow and once again tilted his head at Hatter's retreating form.  
  
~Yeah, Okay. That was interesting. What does he mean? ~  
  
Cheshire sighed and entered his room. He closed the door and began to undress himself. He changed into a pair of Pajamas that were on the bed. When Cheshire put on the shirt, he felt a sudden warmth on his chest. He reached into the shirt and pulled out Alice's charm, which had begun to glow again. Cheshire closed his hand around it and sighed. He didn't know how or why, but somehow he knew that Alice was feeling troubled by something.  
  
~Alice, something's troubling you. I can feel your unease. Don't worry sweeting, I'll find out what's going on and I'll put a stop to all this. I promise. ~  
  
Cheshire opened his hand just in time to see the glow fade. He tucked the charm under his shirt. He let his eyes trail to the tall looking glass that was in the room. He walked to the mirror and felt that same warmth he felt earlier. He took out the charm, which glowed brighter than before. He took a few more steps to the mirror and saw that the charm's glow grew even brighter. His eyes widen in confusion. He approached the mirror and felt the charm become unbearably hot. He cried out and dropped it next to his feet.   
  
"What the hell? Okay, that was odd." Cheshire said.  
  
He bent over to pick up the charm, but a bright light from the mirror caught his attention. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
~What was that? ~  
  
When the light faded an image of a little girl with a blue dress similar to Alice's appeared. Her face was fogged out, so Cheshire couldn't determine who it was.  
  
~Who is this girl? It can't be Alice. That's her dress, but I don't think that's really her. ~  
  
Cheshire saw a lock of the girl's dark colored hair before the image faded and switched to Alice asleep in her bed. Cheshire smiled sadly and felt the charm grow warm again.  
  
~What's wrong Alice? What is it that has you so worried? ~  
  
Cheshire watched as Alice tossed and turned, moaning and muttering incoherent things in her restless sleep. He put his hand on the glass and gasped in surprie at how warm it felt.   
  
~First the charm, now the mirror? I don't understand this at all. ~  
  
Alice's image faded and all Cheshire could see now was his own tired reflection. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
~Hatter was right. What I saw surprised me alright, but what does it mean? Who was that little girl? Why does Alice's charm glow and become hot whenever her mood shifts? And why is it that I can somehow sense what she's feeling when she's feeling it? Man, maybe I really do need to get some sleep. I sure hope Caterpillar can help me out. I hate not knowing what's going on and not knowing what to do about it. ~  
  
Cheshire sighed and got into bed. His thoughts drifted back to the little girl he saw in the mirror.  
  
~Hmm... That little girl does have a strong resemblence to Alice, but, her was darker, almost like mine. I'll have to ask Caterpillar about that as well when I see him.~  
  
That was Cheshire's last thought as he closed his tired eyes and drifted into a heavy and troubled sleep.  
  
A/N: Poor Cheshire. Being in Alice's shoes isn't quite so easy, huh? Hope everyone's enjoying this. Next chapter will be up soon. I Hope. R/R. 


End file.
